Catch me if you can
by teapirategirl
Summary: JE.His heart would always belong to the Pearl.Hers to Will,but that didn't stop them from chasing each other around the globe.And perhaps,if they could just catch the other...they had a chance in heaven or hell.With him,it was usually hell..so she thought
1. Prologue: Diana Swann

**A/N: PLEASE READ:**

**Hello mates! I've been intrigued with the idea of Jack and Elizabeth chasing each other around for a while now. That's what this is! It's a story about the two of them running around the globe...trying to 'catch' each other.  
**

**No JE in the first chapter but there will be from the next chapter. The first seven chapter are already written, if you would just drop a review to let me know what you think I will update it immediately. Enjoy!**

* * *

There are many different _kinds _of winds. Sure they all happen to blow from four general directions but as every good pirate-and often only the best of pirates- knows they blow for very different reasons altogether. And the most dangerous kind of wind was the wind of destiny…fate waiting to intervene couldn't be meddled with…

On that particular stormy evening the western wind blew a former first mate of Captain Sparrow's, the eastern wind blew yet another former first mate, Captain Swann's this time and from the north a young girl rode over the wind swiftly…and the southern wind just stood still, keeping a former pirate _Captain _safe in place in a Tortuga tavern.

She opened the tavern door and marched in defiantly, not bothering to look at anyone. Like the wind that had blown her in, she was breezy and light and some people even took the time to look at her…not like they looked at every other woman in Tortuga but with a hint of admiration. The way she moved demanded unwanted attention.

"Excuse me," she said with a voice that was too high class to be from those parts. "Could you tell me the whereabouts of the Black Pearl please?" she asked politely and to contrast with her manners she slid a couple of shillings towards the barmaid.

"The Black Pearl," the girl shrieked with laughter as she wiped a glass. "Lass, ain't no one seen that ship for over a year. Some say it vanished in the Bermuda Triangle, other say it sank and it's captain with it…others say the captain vowed never to step on land again after a girl broke his heart. All stories…wouldn't believe it."

The younger girl's determination didn't waver, she merely put down a few more shillings. "Tell me something useful," the propriety was gone from her voice, replaced with fierce purposeful demand.

The barmaid tucked the money in her dress and pointed to the darkest corner of the bar. "They say he's crazy. Mad. Daft. But he waits at that precise table every night, saying that he's waiting for word from the Pearl…mumbles something about a necklace, a curse and then rambles about how Captain Swann…something or another is coming. Says he used to be a Captain."

"Thanks very much!" she mumbled before turning towards the table hastily. Her heart swelled at the thought that it might be her father at the table…it might just be…

And then once she stepped into the shadows she stopped herself from being disappointed that it couldn't be her father but he _did _look oddly familiar…like she'd seen him before…

The man would be quite handsome if he was a bit younger but age had worn him down, making him look crippled…tired…

The other man who was hunched forward looked like he was from the far-east, straw hat and a robe that looked like it could be from China or Singapore…

The first man looked at her. "Lad, perhaps you could move away to let us discuss our business in private?"

She took her hat off, letting her hair cascade down her back, stating that she was no lad at all. "The name is Swann, Diana Swann," she stated.

The two men looked at her in awe. "Well, I see," the pirate Captain said. "That changes everything."

He inclined for her to sit but she shook her head wearily. "Elizabeth Swann was—_is _my mother," she stated just to make her identity clearer.

"Should've known when I saw you. Any trouble is bound to spring from _her _womb," the pirate muttered.

She drew her dagger and in less than a second she was beside the old man, dagger pressed against his throat. "I'll thank you not to speak ill of my mother."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he laughed. "You're a bit hotheaded too."

"I wonder whether she got that from her mother or her father," the other man said in thickly accented English.

"That would all depend on _who _her father is. And who would it be lass?"

"I like to go by my mother's maiden name as it seems to gain more recognition in these parts and respectable circles both," she stated, removing the dagger away. "But my real name is Diana Lorillard."

Both men looked at each other in surprise. Obviously not expecting that answer.

"So that was your father's name?" the captain asked.

"Of course."

"But Miss Diana. I was your mother's first mate on the Empress," the other man, Tai Huang said. "I was there when you were born even and Captain Swann, she never associate with man named Lorillard."

Diana smirked with arrogance, a smirk that made the old pirate captain scowl. "Than there are great many a things you do not know of Elizabeth Swann. Tell me Mr. Huang, I believe that is your name as my mother told me, on these journeys with my mother…do you remember going to France?"

He nodded.

"That's where my mother met my father, or so I believed until a year ago," she continued with an air of mystery, "and now…I'm looking for the truth…" The pirate captain was obviously intrigued.

"Seems to be lass, you have quite a story to tell."

"I do in fact, but I only have pieces of the story," Diana admitted, keeping her voice steadier than she felt.

"How old are you?" the captain asked.

"Near sixteen."

"You could pass for years older."

"It's what happens when you're left to take care of yourself."

"You mother abandoned you," he stated.

"No," she shook her head. "She left me with relatives in England until I was old enough to join her on the Empress and she visited more than once a year—"

"It's true," Tai Huang agreed. "Captain Swann never missed a visit until—"

"Two years ago," Diana nodded. "Over two years ago she stopped coming and I heard terrible rumors of the Empress's disappearance. Rumors I hope you can set straight."

Before Tai could say anything the older man stopped him. "Let's hear your part of the story first."

She shook her head. "Not until you tell me where the Pearl is!"

At this the man's eyes widened. "Do you think I would be here if I knew where it was? And so you know of the Pear's captain?"

She laughed a bitter laugh. "Do I know of him? He was my brother, my savior, my nighttime story…he was my everything when I was trapped in that godforsaken manor. I've met him very few times…yet I know more of him than anyone else. And if there's one person who knows where my mother is…" she trailed off, "of course now I know he's really a piece of scum but he'll know where she is."

"Well Diana, we were just discussing the fate of your mother and said Captain," the pirate said. "I propose an exchange…each of us will tell as much of the story as we know…and then we're bound to reach some conclusion eh?"

"Agreed," she nodded and before she could say anything further, the western wind blew the doors open and an old, jolly man stumbled in, soaking wet from the rain, almost falling to the ground and without paying notice to anyone else staggered to the table in the dark corner.

"The fourth member of our party. As expected," the pirate coughed. "Mr. Gibbs! Over here."

"Mother and child," the old man named Gibbs cried. "It's you Captain!"

"Of course it is, now sit! We were just talking about a certain pirate lord and a certain pirate king," the Captain continued as Gibbs pulled a chair and sat, sipping the ale in front of him appreciatively.

"What's your name?" Diana demanded of the captain.

"My name doesn't matter tonight, as it isn't relevant to the story. You may call me Smith if you'd like or Smithy even."

"And what's her name?" Gibbs frowned, giving Diana a sideway glance.

"I'm Diana Swann Mr. Gibbs. My mother told me all about you," Diana shook his hand.  
"Miss Diana! Why last time I saw you, you were covered with blood and the size of me fist," Gibbs chuckled.

"Enough now," Smith ordered. "Mr. Gibbs I hope you'll help us…I figure you're here for the same reason as the rest of us."

"The Pearl," Gibbs nodded, nodding his gratitude to Tai Huang who handed him a coat.

"Then I imagine you'll tell us the parts of the story that you know…if each of us knows a bit, we'll reach some kind of conclusion."

Diana crossed her arms. "Perhaps you should start Mr. _Smith._"

"Where shall I start? With the fact that Jack Sparrow was born on the longest night of the year in a typhoon storm that no one thought they would survive?"

"I didn't ask for more bedtime stories," Diana said, bored.

"Very well then, let's skip to when he decided he doesn't want to be a pirate like his father. Disappeared for a couple of years, to this day no one knows what happened to him in those two years…except that when he came back there was something about him…something immortal, almost god-like and he joined the East India Company—"

"I know the stories," Diana nodded. "I think we've all heard of Davy Jones and of World' End and the great battle that was to come. Mr. Smith…Let us skip ahead to more important things."

"I should've expected as much from any daughter of Elizabeth's, always one to jump straight to business," he said and the three men looked at each other secretively, as if sharing some kind of private joke. Then he looked back at Diana who was still standing.

"Pull up a chair lass," he said softly, the tone of anguish in his voice softened Diana and made her strive to make out his face, still half hidden in the shadows. "Pull up a chair and I'll tell you all about the Sparrow and the Swann…"

* * *

**Come now! I know you want to review...but for now, let me give you a sneak peek at the next chapter:**

"Stop it!"

She smiled and kissed the scar again, teasing him. "Why? You don't like it?"  
"No, I'm afraid I like it too much. I might even get used to it," he admitted, his eyes still closed. This made her stop, as he knew it would…because neither wanted to do something that would make them repeat their mistake. Once was quite enough…


	2. Pleasurable mistakes on a table

**A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews...**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter and please review...it means a lot. The next couple of chapters are written and waiting to be posted. Do excuse me if you find a typo or something of the sort.**

* * *

"I believe _I _would be the one to remember their first meeting after the big battle was done with and Mr. Turner had gone off to see to his duties," Gibbs croaked as he slurped the hot grog that was set down in front of him. "And it wasn't a pretty meeting either…truth be told, I got a feeling they'd seen each other after that without me knowin'. It'd been a year since we killed Beckett ye see, and a lot can happen in a year and if anyone was to be the master of secrecy it'd be ol' Capt'n Jack."

Diana inched forward, finding herself as curious as ever about the stories. "Where did they see each other?"

"Where the both lived. The sea," Gibbs continued. "And I tell you," he said darkly. "Jack's face was stone cold…"

Jack's face was stone cold as he peered through his spyglass but on the inside he felt…_he felt_, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Mr. Gibbs," he shouted acidly.

"Aye Capt'n," he replied.

"I'd like you to run up flag of truce and let the Empress know that I'll be wishing to speak to it's Captain," Jack ordered. "And then I would like you to chart a course to Romania, fastest course. Afterwards inform the crew that I want this ship spotless…no negligence on my ship, do I make myself clear? Furthermore make yourself a bath…you smell funny."

"Aye aye!"

Smiling slightly at how good it felt to be giving orders again he marched passed everyone and went to his cabin, shutting the door behind him.

The memory of leaving Barbossa on the same spit of land he'd left him on, with a pistol with one shot would never seize to amuse him. Neither would the memory of the look on Barbossa's face when he shot a bullet to Jack's heart only to see Jack smile and hold up a vile of the water, the water that would keep one youthful as long as you drank it!

Life had been good, better than ever…except that _one night_…that one night that should hardly matter at all and somehow it did matter…somehow amongst things that seemed surreal it was the only real thing that had happened.

Deciding to distract himself he took an old tattered map out the drawer and looked at the thin red line running to Transylvania, the location of the first jewel on Venus's necklace . Once he found the first, the map would trace a line to the second and so on. The gems had been torn off the necklace and separated long ago…if Jack could only get the pieces together, _then _he'd have everything anyone could ever want…

Slowly he traced the lines with his finger and tried too stop himself from thinking if Elizabeth had received the other map, the only other map.

There was a knock on the door. "Captain Sparrow?"

He squeezed his eyes shut against the voice, shielding himself from feeling anything. "Come in!"

She opened the door with one fluid motion, sliding in and closing it behind her and she still moved in the way he'd memorized. As if she had been walking forever and like she'd never walked before…as if she was discovering every move as she did it.

"Look what the cat dragged in," he sneered.

She looked at him with a smile in her eyes. "May I remind you that it was you who invited me here?"

"Well Miss Swann—"

"Mrs. Turner," she corrected, and she knew she'd made a mistake just as soon as she said it. Because it made both of them think of that one night…that one blasted night.

* * *

He opened the door to the main hall quietly. "Well there's a person I never though I'd see again," he said with a hint of a smile. "They said I might find you here Miss Swann."

"Mrs. Turner," she corrected as she looked up from the pirate's Codex she was studying. She barely managed to stop herself from smiling, after all she wouldn't want him to know how glad she was to see him.

"Ah yes, bed and wed all in one eh?" he laughed.

"Beg your pardon?" she smirked, standing up as he walked down the rows of chairs, nearing her.

"I was merely asking whether or not your unofficial marriage was at least consummated," he tried again.

"Naturally," she said smugly, surprised that she could discuss a topic like that boldly.

"Naturally," he agreed. "And, would it be too bold to ask your opinion on the matter?"

"It's the consummation your asking about and not the marriage, I gather," she smiled.

"You know me too well."

"Well, I don't see how it's any of your business but if you must ask…Will was quite adequate in the specified area."

Finally he was right in front of her. "For one who doesn't have something to measure him against…he's fine I wager," Jack agreed with a wave of his hand. "But if you ever want something-or someone- to knock him out of the court," he whispered suggestively as he walked behind her. "You'll know who to ask."

Elizabeth pulled her usual disgusted face to disguise her secret delight. "I'll keep that in mind," she said coldly. "However, I find no desire or need to even look at anyone but my husband. I'm busy with my duties at the time…I doubt I'll stay in one place for long."

"Ten years is a really long time love," he whispered against her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. "And we're both here," he waved his hands to indicate the room, "in this lovely place. Just the two of us."

Again she had to frown against being seduced by him. "I wonder if you remember the last two times we were alone. One of them ended with you dead and the other with you incredibly drunk."

"Well, let's make up for lost time," he laughed, slipping a hand around her waist. "Speaking of my premature death…you still owe me. And being that I'm a very forgiving person, I'll accept delayed payment…considering what form it's coming in," with this he pulled her against himself and earning a quiet whimper from her.

"Let go," she whispered.

"Not until you make me," he said playfully, turning her around and slipping a hand under her chemise. She drew in some air.

"A dangerous game you're playing Captain Sparrow."

"Only as dangerous as my playmate Captain Swann."

It was inevitable, unavoidable and very very wrong but some things were too good to resist. And his kiss left no room for her to push him away or deny him, it was one of those kisses that left you weak, only strong enough to respond by returning it…

As he kissed her she willed herself not to think at all. It seemed to be so overrated…

His coat was the first thing to go and then as he pulled away to peel her shirt off she found herself leaning forward ardently, wanting more of his lips. Something reminded her that she shouldn't and the fear must have shown in her eyes because he smiled and said: "It's only one night love."

She smiled and nodded as he threw the shirt to a corner and kissed her again, hungrily this time. As if now that they knew it was for only one night he had to make the best of it.

Next it was his shirt and vest she removed, pulling his naked chest against her own, gasping at how good it felt it have him against her…she hopped up on the table, her mouth still on his, hands roaming his back, feeling his scars, memorizing the way his skin felt.

With one hand he reached for her boots. "Leave them," she half whispered and half groaned.

He smiled against her neck. "I love…the way you think," he said as he made his way down her neck. The mere feeling of his lips running down to her chest was enough to make her gasp and grab his back hard.

"Easy on the goods love."

She laughed at that, a genuine laugh that made him want to say it over and over if it kept her laughing. And then when he'd finally kissed his way down to her navel, making her pant and swoon, the breeches came off and in a second, they were tangled in each other, kissing again if just to silence their moans.

And in one second, somewhere between delirium and sanity, right on the edge of madness…she decided to remember that moment. Her and Jack in the candle lit room, tangled bodies, hands and limbs, using all they could not to scream each other's name, on a wooden table with dozens of dirty men in the next room and with her still booted feet digging into his back. It was perfect, it was all Jack and her should ever remember of their relationship.

His lips were burning hot and his movements sure and passionate, now that he had her, for all his confident bravado, he couldn't believe it and all that was left was to have his way with her.

And then there were things he whispered in her ear, only half of which she heard but those words, she knew even then, would haunt her for nights to come and burn her somewhere deep inside…scar her for life.

"Elizabeth," he whispered her name against her ear hotly as they gripped each other for support, "we're…right…perfect…almost," she heard him mumble.

"Lizzie…" he said with what resembled a laugh and a cough. "Wanted you for so long darling," he purred as they both inched away from sense and sanity.

"Me too Jack," she said in a velvety voice that couldn't have belonged to her. Her legs wrapped around him tighter as she tried to steady the small shudders in her body.

"Say it."

"I want you," she almost screamed, meaning every word, as she lost every thread of reason. "I want you," she said again without really knowing what it meant, only knowing that she had to express what she was feeling in one way or another. "I do, I do, I do, I d'," she said over and over until it lost all meaning and then she was gripping him with all the strength she could muster and with one last motion she had to bite his shoulder to stop herself from crying out and alerting the whole Cove.

And then they were back again, she could feel his skin against hers as he collapsed on her and then rolled off to lie just beside her, holding her possessively, tight enough to make breathing difficult.

Elizabeth had always imagined Jack Sparrow to spring to his feet and get dressed after it was over and done with and she liked to think…just for her own enjoyment that the holding bit was a special thing he did, just for her…that she was the first woman he held like that.

"Well…that wasn't how we planned on spending the evening," he whispered.

"No," she said rolling around to meet his dark gaze. "Jack," she said his name with a new found knowledge and then kissed a scar on his chest delicately.

"Stop that," he frowned slightly, his eyes closing.

She smiled and kissed the scar again, teasing him. "Why? You don't like it?"

"No, I'm afraid I like it too much. I might even get used to it," he admitted, his eyes still closed. This made her stop, as he knew it would…because neither wanted to do something that would make them repeat their mistake. Once was quite enough…

And then they were silent for several minutes. "I bedded the Governor's daughter," Jack laughed in good humor, trying to pull both of them out of their quiet thoughts and bring the familiar bickering back to the mood.

She tried to conjure some of her usual feist but found that she was too tired, "tell you what Jack Sparrow, if you happen to find me when you're riding around on the Pearl—"

"That's the thing love," he said sheepishly. "I haven't exactly got the Pearl."

"What?"

"Barbossa," he explained.

"Again?" she laughed.

"Don't laugh at my misery," he pouted and she struggled to keep a straight face. "Bloody bastard took me ship and me crew…so I was hoping, being that you're pirate king and all…"

A look of realization settled on Elizabeth's face as she sat straight, freeing herself from his arms and the tangle of clothes they were lying in. "Oh now I see why you came to see me," she shook her head, pressing her shirt to her chest, suddenly self-cautious.

"Darling I—"

"Don't you 'darling' me Jack Sparrow," she said, pulling her breeches on. "If you wanted your precious ship back you didn't have to go through all that trouble, although I suppose you wanted to, you could've asked!" she buttoned her shirt.

Jack dressed hastily. "Well I'm asking now," he said with a bright smile.

She balled her hands in fists. "I'll find word on where he is but you're on your own after that," she said in a low voice. "And I never want to see you again," she added voice dripping with disgust.

"You know Lizzie," he cleared his throat. "Before Barbossa took my ship, I managed to steal his charts…and there's a fountain…the fountain of youth."

At this Elizabeth's anger vanished. "And you can get to it?"

Obviously pleased that he'd got her attention, he nodded. "After I get the Pearl back we could get to the fountain…immortality…youth," he whispered in his most seductive tone, trying to tempt her into sailing away with him.

"And then I can be with Will."

Jack froze, that was the last thought on his mind but of course she wanted to be with bloody stupid Will. Angrily, he shrugged. "I often wonder how long you'll cling to him before you decide to get your murdering hands on another man…and another…and another," he spat with a smirk.

Her face was red with rage. "Get out," she ordered in a tone that left no room for argument. "I'll have someone spot the Pearl for you so I can get you as far away from here as possible. But by god Jack, I never want to see your despicable face again. Now get away from me before you make me sick with disgust."

He would rather her yell and protest and call him names, but instead her voice was steady and hateful, her eyes full of murder. "Yes your murderessness," he bowed exaggeratedly before leaving the room. For a moment he leaned against the door. It was all for the better…if she came with him, it would be torture…now he never had to see her again.

She leaned against the door, heart beating out if her chest, willing herself not to cry…wondering how she ever let herself fall for his antics. For a moment she thought she felt something on the other side of the door but when she opened there was only the dark hallway stretching before her…

* * *

She tried to break the cold silence. "Got the Pearl back I see," she walked toward the window looking out at the waves.

"No thanks to you," he smiled, it felt so good to be talking to her again, even if they were just bickering and nagging.

"Do you blame me Jack?" she gave him a glance over her shoulder. "I would've helped you but I don't appreciate being called a whore."

If he could only tell her what he really thought of her or just a bit of what he though…she would, _could_, never be mad again…she could never even think that he'd insult her. "Elizabeth I—"

"All in the past Jack," she said in a tone that said otherwise. "Why did you want to speak to me?" she asked, still looking out the window.

"I'm hurt that you should think I need to have a motive other than asking for your health," he said as he rose from his desk, rum in hand, inching towards her like a lion towards its pray.

"Cut the colorful flatteries Jack. What do you want?" her voice, hallow and steady, trying not to betray any emotion.

"Well I was going to give you a lovely gift," he pouted. "But you're being so rude…I don't know that I should."

"I don't have time for this Jack. Unlike you, I do something to deserve my title as captain…I'm off to find the treasure of Venus," she informed him

Ah, he though, she'd received the map then. "As a matter of fact, me too!"

"You couldn't possibly! You don't have the map."

"Who do you think sent you _your _map?"

"Not you," she said coldly, not wanting to believe it. "I found it on a drifting boat in the possession of a dying man—"

"Who asked you to take him on your ship in exchange for the map," he smiled. "I figured you'd never take it if you knew I sent it. A clever disguise if I say so myself."

"Where did you tell him to find me?" she asked, looking over her shoulder to find him close to her face.

"I told him to sail wherever the wind took him," he smiled.

"Why give it to me?" she wondered. Perhaps it had been his way of seeing her again, to make sure they'd end up in the same place one way or another.

"I had an extra copy. Figured I'd send it to the only person who would be determined enough to find it…that way if I fail to find a piece I'll just steal it from you eh?" he jested, no point in telling her that there were only two copies in the world, no point in telling her what he'd gone through to get the second copy for her…just to make sure he'd see her again…

There was a long pause, it almost seemed like neither would ever speak again. "Why didn't you ever look for me Jack?" she asked, trying to sound accusing and not vulnerable.

_What do you think I was doing right now? _"I looked on that little island of yours."

"I wasn't going to wait like a little puppy and you know this," she said harshly.

"I went to Shipwreck Cove!"

"A place where I can sit about all day. A place where no one ever goes unless they need help, no thank you," she shook her head. "You didn't want to find me did you? Shouldn't have expected any more."

She whirled around angrily, trying to push past him and make for the door but he'd already caught her hand and pulled her back. And then suddenly, something struck him as odd, his eyes landed on her middle…and then his eyes traveled to her face as if to confirm his suspicion…

She nodded and he looked at her belly again, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open and then looked at her face for the answer to another…more important question…

"Oh relax and shut your mouth, it's been hanging open the whole time," she snapped. "It's not yours. Don't worry yourself."

He frowned and looked away from her. "Is it Will's?"

"Of course, or would you like to insult me further by saying otherwise? Go on, I won't be upset anymore," she spat with venom. "Not at all. One _has _to be a whore to have ever touched you."

She didn't even know if he heard her because he walked to his desk blindly and after scrambling around produced a tiny bottle full of clear liquid.

"I brought you a vile of it," he said coldly. "It never empties. A sip every couple of years should keep you young forever."

He handed her the bottle and noted that she didn't seem delighted. What did she want from him? He'd gone to the end of the world, _again_, to bring her what she wanted…a happily ever after with Will and still, she was looking at him with a frown…no sign of gratitude…he gave a mental shrug. Let her be happy with Will, far far away from him.

"Jack I don't think Will and I are really…together," she said sadly. "I saw him, I sailed around until I found a shipwreck just so I could see him and…he was so empty and blank. We were right there but so distant."

"You're not waiting ten years for the whelp?"

She was near tears now. "Nothing was officially said but I think he felt it too. Of course I'll be there at the end of ten years to ensure he is freed from the curse but before and after that? I just don't know…" the last part of the sentence was lost in a silent sob and before Jack could help himself he was holding her. _A dangerous game you're playing Captain Sparrow…_

It would be quite a heroic and comforting move if she'd been crying but he noticed that even though her eyes were misty…she wasn't crying at all, she was pursing her lips together in quiet determination.

"I love him, I love everything we had together…but it's only been a couple of months and already it's like we've grown apart," she said with a sigh. "How could he ever love me at the end of this if he barely knows me at all? And how am I to love him if I'm in love with this life?" she smiled as he removed his arms. "And then he told me to be happy. What does that even mean Jack, do you know?"

"I'm afraid it's one of the very few things I don't know love," he said with a sad smile, "do tell when you figure it out."

With a nervous laugh she wiped her eyes with her sleeve as Jack drew his arms back slowly.

Before he could help himself he rested a hand on the bump on her stomach, the move surprised her so much that she jumped as if he'd burnt her.

"Sorry," he smiled, his hand recoiling.

"Oh no no, it's fine," she assured him holding his hand in place, "it's just that when you captain a ship of two dozen men who don't notice anything, giving the right clothing of course…you don't get much of that," she laughed at both the thought and at the perplexed expression on Jack's face that told her he'd never touched a pregnant woman's belly before.

And then finally, he moved away. "Sail away with me."

"Who says I need to sail away with anyone," she smirked.

"When are you going to stop thinking about _need_ and start thinking about _want_," he reasoned.

"You're right Jack," she smiled sweetly, "allow me to correct myself, I don't _want _to sail away with you. I got my own ship."

"It'll be fun," he said lightly. "You, me…the baby," he added, already hating that little pest.

"And if you want to have fun, why don't _you _sail away with _me_?"

"I love the Pearl too much," he reminded her.

"And I love the Empress."

"But not as much as I love the Pearl," he justified. "To you, any other ship would be the same…"  
"That's where you're mistaken," she said lightly prancing about the cabin, "not just a keel and a haul and a deck and sails but freedom, remember?"

"You've become a fine pirate," he observed.

"I've become what you made me Jack," she laughed teasingly, "and would _you _give up your life to sail away with someone? I didn't think so! I hate to tell you this…but you'd be an anchor for me, keeping me locked, keeping me from running free," she finished with a quick turn on her feet, "you'd hate to be that for someone wouldn't you?"

"Fair enough," he sighed, "one can never reason with women."

"Come now Jack," she smiled, "truce?"

"For now," he agreed and they were both silent for a moment, "so I'm so undesirable that one needs to be a whore to touch me huh?" he said, trying to look accusing but ended up smiling.

She laughed, he'd heard afterall. "Sorry about that."

"So where are you off to now?"

"England I suppose," she said as if she'd just thought of it, "nice, respectable place for the baby to be born," she said with a hint of sarcasm. "Gives you a bit of a head start on the treasure hunt."

"Well if you ever need someone to—"

"I'll know who to ask," she nodded before he could finish.

"I suppose it's farewell for now?"

"Only for now Jack Sparrow," she pranced over to the door.  
"One more thing," Jack said more to himself, "what will you name the baby I wonder?"

"William if it's a boy."

"Carry on the good family name," Jack nodded, "and if it's a girl?"

"I don't know yet," she shrugged and then paused again before reaching for the door. "What would _you _name her Jack?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Diana," he decided, "sounds like a name a well brought up girl who wants to be a pirate should have, she's bound to be as described if she's your daughter."

She smiled and opened the door slight. "Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for the gift," she waved the small vile. He nodded and she was gone.

"Oh sorry Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs muttered as Elizabeth backed out of the cabin and bumped into him. "I was just…passing…"

* * *

Gibbs laughed. "I don't think she bought it!"

"I hardly think they would appreciate it if they knew their first mates were eavesdropping on them," Diana said flatly as she took out a small brown roll and put it to her lips, lighting it over the candle, "oh it's los papelitos, they smoked them in South America, long story…cigarettes I've heard them being called in France," she explained as she let out a puff of smoke.

"And that's all I heard," Gibbs concluded, ignoring her last comment.

"That explains the story I'm going to tell next," Captain Smith smiled, finishing off a mug of rum, "it concerns you, as a matter of fact…" he looked over to Diana who raised an eyebrow amidst the cloud of smoke.

"Oh?" she asked delicately, letting the excess ashes of her papelito fall to the ground.

"The night you were born, I heard about it from a first hand source," he assured her, "it was a dark moonless night surrendered to ice…and Elizabeth's scream was just as piercing as the ice."

Diana tried to keep her face disinterested but already, she was inching forward, hearing even one story had been exciting and she found herself anticipating what was to come.

Wondering just how dark her mother's past was and just how much of it she would learn…

* * *

**What do you think? The next chapter includes a vampire, a lot of blood and a huge castles! A lot of JE ensues...so press the purple button and let me know how I can improve the story.  
**


	3. Climbing a lady's balcony

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter...**

**I really love and appreciate all your reviews. I feel guilty that I don't reply most the time but I do feel grateful.**

**The real story kicks off from the next chapter but I always thought the idea of Jack present during childbirth was so entertaining. Couldn't resist mate...**

* * *

Outside the night was cold and harsh, as cold as any December night but the room was too hot and Elizabeth had beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Captain Swann," Tai Huang said, "anything I can do?"

"Go to the Empress," she said, trying to sound strong, "make sure everything is fine. I'll be all right."

He nodded and left the room, leaving Elizabeth to groan freely and grip her stomach.

The midwife rushed to her side, "just breathe slowly Miss Elizabeth, I'll go get some hot water."

Trying to listen to the woman's advice, Elizabeth took a few steady breaths and tried not to scream as her stomach cramped up again…instinctively she reached out to grab something and found that the night table was the closest thing. Gripping it hard she tried to ignore the pain.

She'd been in the room since early that evening and still…this baby was quite stubborn.

"Here now," the midwife, Rosie, rushed in with a basin, "you should walk for a bit dear. Coaxes the baby…"

"Walk? Are you bloody crazy?" she screamed, brushing away her clumpy hair. Rosie shook her head.

"I understand you're unnerved," the old woman said kindly, "but give me your hand. Hold on the rail and walk just a few steps."

Elizabeth nodded, feeling bad for swearing at the lady, stretched out her hand for Rosie to take and took just a few steps…clinging to the wall and groaning.

And then there was a loud crash from outside and a shattering sound. Elizabeth jumped slightly.

"Don't worry dear," Rosie said, "the cat must've gotten inside again. I'll be right back."

She left Elizabeth clinging to the wall, hoping another wave of pain didn't hit…she limped towards the bed hanging on to the headboards and trying to sit. All the while she heard some noise from outside.

Rosie rush back in as Elizabeth was lowering herself onto the bed. "Miss Elizabeth, I found _something _in the hall," she said sourly.

"Honestly Rosie, it hardly matters if—"

She stopped mid-sentence as Jack pushed past Rosie and came inside. It would be funny if she wasn't in pain because Jack's dark hair and coat was dusted with snow and he looked like a Christmas angle.

"Jack!" she whispered, "you followed me to England," she cried in what was appreciation but came out as an angry groan because of the contracting in her abdomen.

"What? What? No!" Jack assured her, "I was just passing by and I heard you were here so I thought I'd drop by and say hello."

"Hello," she whispered, still not believing he was there and then she gave out another scream, almost slipping but Jack was beside her in a second and helped her into the bed.

"Jack, now's not the best time," she said, "I'm trying to have a baby. Actually, I've been trying for about ten hours now and the baby doesn't seem to want to come, so if you'd please…"

"It's coming," Rosie announced.

"See what you did now? It's coming," she informed Jack crossly, "_What? _It's coming!" she realized with a yelp.

Jack matched her yelp. "It's coming!!" he said in a panicky tone.

"This is all your fault!" Elizabeth screamed.

"My fault? It's my fault that you're having a baby? I rather thought that was young William's fault," he retorted angrily.

"It's your fault that it's coming so suddenly…you shocked me, that's not good for my condition," she groaned incoherently.

"Well excuse me for dropping by to see how you're doing—"

"Both of you shut up," Rosie screamed, "this babe's coming whether you want it or not. Now you get out and let Miss Elizabeth have her baby in peace."

Her expression softened. "Don't leave," she ordered softly.  
"Wasn't going to," Jack glared at Rosie with a pout and sat beside the bed.

"That's better," Rosie commented as Elizabeth gave out a cry and grabbed Jack's hand.

"Now I'll need you to push dear," Rosie coaxed and Elizabeth nodded, her face reddening and tightening as she pushed with all her might.

"That's it," Rosie said holding her legs apart under a the blanket that was draped over them, "a bit more."

Elizabeth gave out a loud scream and her head fell back onto the pillow, Jack picked up the wet cloth with his free hand and dabbed her forehead.

Again her head became erect as she pushed with all her might.

"I can see the head," the midwife exclaimed, "push harder now."

Elizabeth gasped for air and squeezed Jack's hand, "I can't! Not anymore…I can't."

"Of course you can love," Jack said, trying to keep his voice steady, "I have faith in you," he winked playfully.

She laughed amidst her pain and pushed again, squeezing Jack's hand so hard that he pulled an almost comical pained expression, one that he tried to disguise with a smile as she looked over at him but came back as she looked away.

"One last push Miss Elizabeth," she said and with one last squeeze on Jack's hand which made him open his mouth in an inaudible scream Elizabeth pushed hard and then fell back onto the pillow, letting go of Jack's hand which he shook, trying to get his sense back.

With panic both Jack and Elizabeth realized that the baby wasn't crying as it should've been. There was only silence and the sound of crackling fire in the room…Elizabeth looked over to Jack with pure horror on her face.

"Oh my god, Jack, oh my god…no, oh my god," she whispered tearfully, over and over as Jack stood up, inching toward the midwife with a grim look on his face.

And then suddenly, it came, a loud squeal and a lot of crying as Rosie held up the little baby with a smile.

Elizabeth sighed with relief and laughed tiredly. "Oh," she said simply.

And then suddenly the door burst open and Gibbs walked in. "Captain, I have the Pearl restocked and—" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw the baby. "Oh," he exclaimed, "perhaps I should…later…I must…go."

He ran out of the room.

* * *

Gibbs nodded and took a sip of rum. "I remember that," he laughed.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Diana teased.

* * *

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other and laughed as Rosie handed her the baby wrapped in a blanket.

"A girl or a boy?" Jack asked before Elizabeth could.

"A healthy baby girl," Rosie said, looking at Elizabeth who was looking at the little baby with a look of pure joy on her face.

"I'll leave you alone," Rosie hurried out of the room.

Jack sat by the bed, watching the mother and child with a smile. "Hello baby," Elizabeth whispered to her.

"She's so beautiful," Elizabeth murmured, "do you want to hold her Jack?" she asked looking over to him, "you were the reason she seemed to decide to come."

"I don't think—"

Before Jack could protest, Elizabeth had shoved her into his arms and he was holding the delicate little girl awkwardly.

He'd been so determined to hate the kid, told himself over and over how it would be the end of the fun adventurous Elizabeth he knew, telling himself he would be reminded of Will every time he saw her and convincing himself that she was going to hold everyone down.

But as soon as he looked at her face, and her dark half-lided eyes he realized he could never hate something so part of Elizabeth, something so pure, so beautiful, so soft…

The baby crooned softly.

"I think she likes you," Elizabeth chuckled.

"How could she not?" Jack said with his usual smirk but never took his eyes off the baby's dark ones, just barely visible under swollen lids. "The kid doesn't have a whelp bone in her body, it's good to know which parent she took after."

Elizabeth took her back into her own arms and smiled.

"What have you decided to name her?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Elizabeth shrugged. "Victoria perhaps, I don't know. I'll stay with her for a few more weeks but I can't risk getting caught. I'll have to leave her with my aunt and uncle."

"Victoria," Jack smiled, "good, strong name," he assured her as he got to his feet. "I should go see what Gibbs wanted. I'll see you one way or another love," he put his hat on and headed for the door.

"Jack," she called, "I want to tell you…"

"What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She looked down at the baby and then looked into his eyes again. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you were passing by," she smiled.

"The feeling is mutual," he grinned as he closed the door behind him.

Elizabeth studied her little girl's face, the soft fuzzy hair already sprinkled on top of her head was honey colored just like Elizabeth and even though she was barely a few minutes old it was obvious that her face took after her mother's.

"What shall we name you darling?" she whispered, "you're not a Victoria," she observed as the baby closed her eyes completely and then opened them a bit and Elizabeth knew from just looking at her that there was only one thing she could call her baby girl.

"Welcome to the world baby Diana," she smiled, holding her closer and closing her own eyes. Faraway the big clock struck midnight, it's echo reaching their little room and it was already tomorrow, as easy as that!

* * *

"You tell the story in such great detail," Diana observed, fiddling with the small green stone on her necklace absent mindedly, "and yet you weren't there unless your name is Rosie and your secret occupation is delivering babies. How do you know this?"

"Everyone, except Jack it seems, needs to talk to someone…Elizabeth used to talk to me," Captain Smith said.

"You knew my mother?" Diana realized, taken aback.

"I knew you mother alright, I was probably one of the only people who knew more than what met they eye," he said mysteriously.

She leaned back in her seat lighting another papelito. "She told me one story every time she visited, none were about her adventures between the time they killed Jones and I was born, I guess now I know what she was doing…trying to avoid that idiot," she scoffed, "but does that mean William Turner is my real father?"

The three men shrugged. "Captain Swann always tell us that it was Mr. Turner!" Tai Huang exclaimed.

"That can't be! She told me…" Diana shook her head, "let's just continue and we'll see."

"Let's," Smith agreed, "but I never heard about how they found the first gem. It was in Romania if I remember correctly?"

Tai Huang nodded, "I read her log that night, very interesting…"

"Bloody nosy first mates, they either mutiny or rub in your business," Diana muttered, "never gonna let one on my ship if I ever have one.

Gibbs waved a hand to stop the tension between the two. "I always say it's better to get some rest when ye'r getting cross! What do you say to a warm bed? And tomorrow we can get to the bottom of this…if they haven't showed up in a year, they won't show up in a day."

They all nodded and rose to their feet.

"I'll show you to your room," the captain told her with a smile, "I took the liberty of getting one before you got here."

"How did you know I was going to come? You didn't even know me."

He shrugged. "I figured an extra room could never hurt. And here it came in handy."

She took his hand and let him lead up the stairs. "Who are you?"

"No one of interest to you," he smiled bitterly.

"You seem to know a lot."

"Comes with the territory."

"The territory being?"

"Nothing of interest to you."

She huffed as they walked down the rows of small doors. "My mother probably told me of you. Just tell me your name."

"Here we are," he said opening the door with a key and standing aside to let her in, "sleep well, Miss Swann."

"Thank you Smithy," she teased, closing the door. Wasting no time she relieved herself of her hat, boots and vest, throwing herself onto the bed without hesitation.

Her head was spinning from her recent victory…she'd spent six months traveling the world in search of her…and him. She'd been to Brazil, Africa and she'd even tried Singapore and tonight she'd finally found a trace.

Of course, she'd lied to them a bit. And it was only natural…they were all pirates.

It was true that she didn't know who her father was. Her mother had told her something different every time she asked. At first it was always William Turner, noble, brave and handsome and then once in front of Fiona and Albert Holland (her relatives and caretakers) she'd said that Jack Sparrow was her father…of course that one was a lie, only told because the Hollands had threatened to stop her mother from visiting her so scandalously in the middle of the night and without a husband and so Elizabeth had produced Jack Sparrow to stand in for the day.

And then when she was old enough, her mother had told her about a man name John Lorillard, a dashing fellow from France who had swept her off her feet.

But on her last visit, just last year she'd said something that sent Diana's whole world into chaos.

"_Diana," she whispered hotly as she hugged her, "we haven't got much time. I'm afraid I have to go."_

"_Take me with you. It's time…I'm ready."_

"_Not yet Di," she shook her head, "next time. But for now…I have to tell you something, about your father."_

"_Yes?" she'd said anxiously, "tell me. What is it?"_

_There were footsteps from the main hall. _

"_Next time my darling Diana, soon…I'll tell you the truth. No more lies. I'll tell you everything," Elizabeth promised as she slipped out of the window, into the night, without a goodbye. Little did Diana know that it was the last visit she would receive.  
_

Diana knew every other part of the story, that's what she'd lied about. She'd already heard of her birthday and of Venus's treasure…the only thing she didn't know was the end. How did the story end? The only other thing she didn't know was the identity of her father…it didn't make sense…in her mother's stories she always went to France after the big battle, and there she found the first gem and got seduced by her father. And yet in the stories she heard tonight there was no mention of France yet…or the first jewel. She was positive the men wouldn't lie to her.

For now she pushed everything to the side and assured herself that it would be cleared out soon enough.

Instead she tucked her arms under her head and allowed herself to think of the one delicious little secret she'd kept from the men tonight. Why hadn't she shared it? There was no point to tell it. It was only respectful, for her mother's sake to keep that little intimate encounter just as Elizabeth had trusted her to when she'd reluctantly told her.

And that's what really bothered her. When she finally grew old enough, she realized that beneath the legend and adventure, Jack Sparrow was a manipulative cowardly pirate. At one point she was sure her mother knew this too, after all she was the one telling her the stories whether they were negative or positive…

But then there were stories like these that made her doubt her mother's sanity and worst of all, when a woman's sanity comes into question, so does the whereabouts of her heart.

Without thinking, her hand flew up to play with her necklace.

* * *

The fire crackled in the fireplace as the cradled swayed softly from side to side with the wind. Elizabeth looked down at Diana with a sad smile, not believing that she would have to leave her baby soon, having only spent a few days with her and hardly believing that the Hollands believed her excuse. That she was sailing with her merchant husband, a ship was no place for a child after all…

Without realizing she'd started to hum as she looked down on the baby's rosy face. "And really _bad _eggs!" she exclaimed with a soft laugh.

"Drink up me 'earties yo ho!" a voice completed for her, she whirled around her eyes wide at seeing Jack, so out of place in the fancy room with the nice flower curtains and paintings on the wall.

"What are you doing here?" she scolded in a hushed whisper, "I could have you taken away right this instant."

"But you won't," he told her calmly, "and besides, I'm not staying for long and neither are you," he continued, prancing over to the crib to bend over and peek inside it with a smile, "she's all pink!" he exclaimed stupidly.

Elizabeth was bewildered. "What did you mean?"

"I meant her cheeks, they're the most delightful color of rosy pink," Jack exclaimed, "haven't you—"

"That's not what I meant," she huffed, "what did you mean when you said I won't be staying here long."

"Oh," Jack snapped back to the matter at hand, "well if it interests you, there are two Royal Navy ships pulling out of the harbor early at dawn," he explained, "unless we're out of this port before them, you should find yourself a new occupation."

"But I can't leave without telling them," she sighed.

"Leave a note," Jack advised, still looking at the baby. He produced something from his pocket, a round wooden plank with a picture of a bird on one side and a picture of a cage on the other, and if you held it by the strings and twisted it fast enough the two images would combine and the bird would be inside the cage. Diana's already curious eyes stared at it cluelessly. "I think she likes it."

Elizabeth sighed again. "Jack, sometimes you can be so childish. I need you to focus."

"I _am _focusing," he muttered, "pack your things, write a note. Let us away!"

Hastily she rushed to the desk, grabbing a some ink and parchment and scribbling a note.

"Take off your nightgown," Jack ordered.

"You disgusting—"

"I meant to use as a rope," he smiled, "but I'm open to the other suggestion."

Elizabeth was already behind the screen and had thrown him the gown which he proceeded to rip in half and make a rope out of.

She emerged from the screen with a plain dress of cream taffeta and cloaked herself. And then she picked up a small sack from the closet.

"I'm ready. Let's go," she said bending over the crib, noticing that Jack had left the little toy in the crib. She kissed Diana softly and whispered, "I'll be back soon my love."

Thankfully Diana was already fast asleep.

"After you darling," he indicated with his hands as she walked passed him, using the cloth to slip down.

He landed beside her and without a word they turned into a small alley, walking shoulder to shoulder.

"How did you find the house?" she whispered.

"I just kept climbing up walls until I found you," he joked, "some very angry ladies who'd chosen to undress at that exact time."

She smiled and leaned against his shoulder, "what made you come?"

"If you got caught, who would I race to Transylvania?"

"Oh right, I forgot all about the treasure," she smacked herself on the forehead.

Finally they were close enough to smell the salt and fish, moving closer in the dark and ducking behind some barrels.

"Speaking of the treasure," he whispered, "I have a gift for you."

"Your last _gift_ is sitting at the bottom of my drawer with two inches of dust on it," she said sourly.

"I sincerely hope you'll take better care of this one," he reached into his pocket to pull out a thin silver chain, sparkling with small diamonds. Elizabeth was so taken with the beauty of it that she almost didn't notice the six empty frames dangling from the delicate chain. Each frame was a slightly different looking from the other.

"The necklace!" she exclaimed, "how did you get it?"

"I stumbled across it," he smirked, "hang on to it for me will you?"

She turned around and he fastened it around her neck, her fingers playing across the empty frames that were to hold the gems.

"Why give it to me?"

"I'm bound to lose it. You seem to be capable of _hanging on to things_," he smirked.

She pulled a face and looked over the barrels to see that the guards were still marching near the dock, she would have to wait a bit longer. "I'll never understand you Jack Sparrow. No guarantee of giving it back now."

"A risk I'm willing to take," he shrugged, "a more desirable option would be to take both you and the necklace. No chance you changed your mind? We could use someone like you on the Pearl."

"Not yet Jack, not yet," she shook her head.

"Yet? _Yet?_ I like the sound of that," he clapped his hands with wide eyes.

"Jack, for all your wooing and your unquestionable knowledge of the female _creature_, you're quite dim when it comes to female intelligence. A way a woman thinks is a bit more emotional than a man," she explained calmly.

"Would you care to elaborate?" he asked with a frown.

"To get a woman to sail away with you, for romantic purposes or not you've got to…," she whispered against his ear seductively, "woo her, make her feel she'll die without you…and then…you have to…" she struggled with words.

"You've got to _catch her_," he whispered knowingly.

"So you _do know_," she agreed, "and I wonder why you don't? You're perfectly capable aren't you?"

"Easier said than done love."

"Indeed," she purred in the same husky tone before pulling away, "but you're Captain Jack Sparrow aren't you?"

"Indeed," he agreed, "I _could _if I wanted to."

"I guess you've yet to meet the perfect woman," she shrugged and noticed that the night guards were further away now. It was an opening and if she could get herself to a boat before they came back she could disappear into the fog. She nodded her head and sneaked out of the hiding place to run towards the sea.

"Ta darling!" he waved as she ran off, hair and cloak swept into the wind.

"Catch me if you can Jack," she laughed jokingly before disappearing into the fog.

Jack noticed the guards walking back towards the boat she was climbing into, he took his pistol out and fired a shot into the air, causing them to run towards the fort, giving her a clear escape…not that she needed it. He ran before they could see him.

"That I'll do Lizzie, that I'll do," he promised as he jumped over a short fence and made his way to the longboat waiting for him on the other side of the beach.

Elizabeth let the wind carry her towards the Empress that night, once she broke of the fog…and she realized she was leaving a lot behind…literally. But she promised to get it all back one day.

* * *

**Reviews DO make the writer update faster and improve. **

**The concept of 'catch me' was born in this chapter and will (sorta) remain the theme. And from next chapter on...I've placed little references to great pieces of work. And here's a little game...should you find one...I will include one plot twist..._anything you want as long as it doesn't alter the story completely_. You have my word. Keep an eye out. Ta!**


	4. Brides all around

**A/N: Another chapter. Thank you for the lovely reviews but I must beg you for more..I'm sure you understand if you're an author yourself.**

**So R&R...**

* * *

She could've been a ghost, a fleeting memory running along the shadows of his mind. This image of her was out of place (was he dreaming of her again?) and yet it was happening. She was running from him , running up the stony stairs bathed in silver moon and oddly stretched shadows. She hadn't ran from the Count himself…she'd stabbed him in the chest instead, but she was running from _him._ Did he scare her more than an undead blood sucking corpse? Did he scare her that much?

He was still dizzy from the dark air of magic but still he was quick on his feet and as he saw Elizabeth fly into the shadows upwards, he followed her swiftly. Pirate King or not, he wasn't getting away with his jewel.

He was met with a stone wall at the end of the spiraling stairway. Where could she have gone to? Where would _he _go if he'd been her? Think like yourself. Think like yourself. Aha! He descended a bit stopping in front of the square window with the view on the grand terrace. It was already busted open and all he had to do was jump through.

He landed on his feet, like always, with a light tapping noise followed by a shuffling and footsteps moving away. Now he had her. Now he really had her.

For all his experience, he was quicker and turned around the corner, just as she stopped in her tracks, realizing the terrace ended there and turned around slowly, already knowing he was behind her.

Cocking his pistol he aimed it to her head…and then changed his mind and aimed it to the heart. Much more appropriate.

He smiled cockily, taking in the sight of her, drenched in dark red blood. Her clothes were half ripped from the struggle, the men's shirt she was wearing exposed her collar bone, the silver necklace resting there, and her arm and her skirt was also tattered at the bottom. Her hair braided into a strand, resting on one side and everything was covered in blood. How appropriate that her hands were red and that her milky pale skin was stained. And by accident some blood had splashed around her mouth…almost making it look like she'd been drinking blood. How very very appropriate.

A lesser man might have been repulsed. And Jack wished he was a lesser man so he could be, but being Captain Jack Sparrow…all he could think of was how beautiful she was and how he would give anything to press her to the ground and taste the blood on her lips.

"Cornered again are we?" he smirked, "hand me the ruby dearie."

"No," she said simply, shaking her head.

"Hand me the ruby…please?" he tried.

"No."

He placed his finger on the trigger. "Lizzie, don't make me do something I'll regret."

"If you'll regret it than don't do it," she shrugged tiredly, "and if you must, go ahead."

He cocked the pistol.

"Jack, are you really going to shoot me?" she asked softly, letting the mask drop for a second, "I won't stop you if you are. Are you?"

"No," he admitted, putting the gun away, "of course not, you silly fool," he said with a certain note of tenderness in his voice.

"I'm glad," she said blankly. All the emotion seemed to be drained from her…so odd for someone who always seemed to have too many emotions. But Jack knew it was this horrid place that was making her like this, the air of dark magic fumbling with her brain.

She smirked then and it almost scared Jack how much she was like him. He usually had this way of looking at the world that was special to him. That look in his eyes that said he was one step ahead of everyone else and recently she had the same look sometimes…that dangerous look. And Jack was both proud of her and displeased that she should steal his tactic. That famous "one-step ahead of you" look. How dare she look at _him _that way?

Gently she unfurled her hand letting him get a good glimpse of the ruby before she placed it in the first frame on her necklace, it fit perfectly and glimmered unnaturally.

"Are you going to tell me what the necklace does?" she asked.

"Are you going to give me that ruby?"

They both knew the answers to their question. More silence and suddenly he drew his pistol again.

She laughed lightly. "I though we already established that you won't shoot me."

"True," he agreed, "but you have no where else to go darling," he indicated the dead end behind her, "I think I've got you now."

"Got me? Got me?" she smirked, using _his look _again, "my dear Captain, first you have to catch me."

The ruby reflected blood red murder as she took a few steps backwards. Jack knew what she was going to do before she did it, he could've stopped her, he was quick enough to but instead he watched as she outstretched her arms gracefully, falling backwards off the balcony without even glancing backwards. Instead she kept her triumphant smile focused on him the whole time… "catch me if you can," she seemed to say with that look.

* * *

Diana bolted straight in her bed from the sound of thunder and rushed to her basin to splash some water on her face. She'd had the oddest dream about her mother but she couldn't remember a single thing, only that it had been dangerously real.

After putting on her vest and boots she stopped in front of the mirror to pin her hair up with the sticks she acquired in Singapore. Her curls matched her mother's exactly except for the color. Of course she had a touch of her mother's honey brown in her hair but for the most part it was a darker shade of brown. Her eyes too seemed to be a shade darker than Eizabeth's but her high cheekbones, full mouth and delicate jaw were all indications of her relation to the Pirate King.

The window was wet with rain and the wind was howling showing that the storm had continued through the night and would not end soon.

Hastily, she locked the door and hurried downstairs. The tavern was crowded for daytime but the storm was keeping everyone inside.

She walked directly towards their table where the three men sat, feasting on bread, cheese and ale.

"Good morning gentlemen!" she said cheerfully, grabbing some bread and cheese and a bottle of ale. To which the men responded with raised brows. "What? You think a girl can't drink?"

Stuffing her mouth without thinking of how vicious she might look, she proceeded to gulp down half the bottle for emphasis.

The pirate captain smacked his forehead, "eats like her mother too!"

"Well I always liked a girl with a healthy appetite," Gibbs said kindly, "shall we get on with the story?"

"Nffff??" Diana said while she tried to swallow a particularly big bite, "now?"

"Why not?" Tai asked.

Diana shrugged, "wait just a moment," she held up a finger as she emptied more of the bottle, "go on."

Tai glared at her again, "as I said last night," he continued, "I read her log and it was very interesting…she described the whole journey but she failed to mention how it ended."

"Odd," Diana agreed, "she'd never told me about her journey to Transylvania, only that they found the ruby."

"That they did, but it was a very icky situation…"

"Sticky, Tai," the captain corrected, "it was a sticky situation."

"Yes, that's what I said," he agreed, "I don't blame her for not telling you of the gruesome details when you were younger…."

* * *

A dark figure stood on top of the hill on a starless night, waiting for something to happen…or rather waiting to make sure nothing would happen.

Waiting had never been of his virtues but now he waited in hopes of finding a companion for this journey and to make sure the road was clear. Not wanting to risk everything like he usually did. This one was far too important.

After what seemed like an hour he finally heard dull crushing of sand from behind him, without turning around he smile. "This is the second night I've waited out here," he stated, "you're late Elizabeth."

She whirled him around. "How the hell did you get here before us? We had a head start!"

"Fastest ship in the Caribbean love," he smirked, throwing his arms open, "I _offered _you a place on it but I guess you prefer to sail around on your little _junk_."

She glared. "I do as a matter of fact. If it means being away from the likes of you," with that she brushed him aside, "are you coming or not?"

He followed with a satisfied smile. "Classic Elizabeth."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped with an offended look.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Nothing. I rather admire your spirit…your determination not to give in to my natural irresistible charm!"

This little antic gained him a strained smile. "Ever the egotist."

"Absolutely not," he protested, "I'm just aware of how hard it is for the fairer sex to…resist me," he whispered seductively.

Elizabeth held up her palm, pulling a disgusted face. "Here I am resisting you right now and let me tell you, it's quite easy."

This brought on his puppy-dog eyes. "Fine then," he said childishly, "no more talking."

She smiled at how Jack-like he was. _Oh I've missed you Jack. I missed you so much…_

They walked in silence for a long time before she couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't take not talking to him.

"Come now Jack," she coaxed, "you not talking isn't half as much fun as talking."

He nodded. "True…when one has so many bright things to say, one shouldn't keep it to himself."

Right then she was overcome with a sudden urge to hug him…she didn't of course but just talking to him was making her happier than she'd been in the last two months while they sailed to Transylvania.

"Jack, could I ask you something?"

"What kind of something?"

"What does the necklace do?"

"Which necklace?"

"This necklace," she pointed to the necklace of Venus, around her neck.

"What about it?"

"What does it _do_?"

"Something!"

"What kind of something?"

"Something something," he replied knowingly. She kicked some of the sandy dirt.

"I never get anywhere with you," she said grumpily.

"Yes ye do! As a matter of fact…we're somewhere right now" he announced stopping in his tracks. Never taking her eyes off of him, she asked, "where?"

"Here!" he pointed with his hand and she turned to see the giant mansion, towering towards the dark sky.

"Oh," she exclaimed, "this is where we can find the gem?"

And at the exact same time they pulled out their maps, holding it in front of their faces to see that the map had zoomed in on Transylvania and that the little red line had stretched passed the hills and ended in right in front of the little drawing of the mansion.

"I suppose it is," Jack said as they put the maps away, "shall we?"

And they sped up towards the stony castle.

"I hear Count Dracula is quite dashing," Elizabeth teased as she knocked on the door, "if all goes well, perhaps we won't need to _steal _the jewel."

He smirked. "Maybe he has a lusty daughter I could seduce!" he teased back.

The door creaked open, a tall lanky old butler peered at them above rectangular glasses, a candle burning on his hand. "Hello, how may I help you?" he croaked blankly.

Jack smiled cheerfully as he rocked from his toes to his heels, "we were hoping that we could maybe…possibly…hopefully, see Mr. Count Dracula, please?"

The butler didn't seem amused, "come this way," he said grimly.

Jack and Elizabeth shared an amused glance as they followed him. Jack busied himself looking around at the elaborate décor, the dark walls and vases and statues while Elizabeth clasped her hand over her mouth trying not to gasp as they passed the mirror…where she saw a floating candle but no butler! Following her gaze, Jack frowned but held up a reassuring hand, telling her that it was fine. Finally they stopped at a wooden door.

The butler knocked and when he heard a mumble, opened the door, "the Count will see you now."

"Thanks, mate!" they walked passed him, "ah, Mr. Count—"

"It's Count Dracula," a grim voice said coldly, it was coming from the chair by the fire, "and I would like to be addressed as such."

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean mate, I can't tell you how it peeves me when people forget _my_ title," Jack said understandingly, "but I think Mr. Count is nice and also includes your title don't you think? Ow…what?" he added to Elizabeth in a hushed whispered as she nudged him in the stomach.

"What my friend, Captain Jack Sparrow means, Count Dracula, is that he's honored to meet you," Elizabeth said sweetly.

At the sound of her voice the dark figure rose and turned towards them, the man could've been handsome if it weren't for his dark clothing and circles under his eyes.

"And what is _your _name?" he asked.

"Elizabeth Swann," she said, "also honored to meet you."

Jack glanced back and forward between the two who were now staring at each other.

"Anyway," he said abruptly, "so sorry to _interrupt you_…" he said pointedly, "so late at night but we wanted to talk about—"

Dracula held up a hand, "no, no talking, it's far too late. We can talk tomorrow. For now, let me show you to your rooms…you must be tired."

Jack clasped his hand together and bowed in gratitude, "thanks very much," he said as they followed him out of the study and down the hall, "say you wouldn't happen to have some rum would you?"

Elizabeth shot him a warning look but the Count didn't seem to mind. "I'd ask the butler if I were you, I have a preference for other drinks myself."

Jack nodded as they stopped in front of two wooden doors. "I hope they are to your liking. I took the liberty of assigning you adjoining rooms, assuming you are betrothed."

Elizabeth took a step away from Jack, still looking at Dracula. "Jack and I? No, no, I assure you…nothing between us at all…"

Jack made a face. "But if you knew how many times she's tried Mr. Count, you'd be appalled."

Count Dracula didn't seem to be listening. "I must advise you against venturing outside you rooms after sunset," he said simply before turning away, "good night," he kissed Elizabeth on the hand, she blushed and nodded.

"Good night!"

And he was gone.

Jack pulled another face. "Good night," he mimicked Dracula's thickly accented voice and went to his room.

Elizabeth shrugged and went into her own room. She was delighted to find it filled with everything she might need and picked a nightgown from the closet, wiggling out of her clothes and into the cotton gown appreciatively.

Just as she was brushing her hair she spotted his dark reflection in the mirror.

"What _are _you doing in here Jack? It's quite scandalous, I should strongly object—"

"Shhh! Darling let's go."

"Where to?"

He knelt beside her, they looked at each other in the mirror, "to the exact place he doesn't want us to go, of course. Outside our rooms."

"Honestly Jack, do you think that's wise?" she side, "there must be some kind of danger."

"The danger of us finding the jewel," Jack pointed out, "do you really want to listen to a bloodsucking vampire?"

Elizabeth looked amused, "Jack you can't tell me you believe all the stories."

"I'd have hoped meeting me would teach you something of the validity of stories," he smiled, "one can never take them too seriously."

"Let's say I do believe," she said patiently, "all the more reason for me to stay here."

He shrugged and walked away from her, causing her to finally look away from her own reflection, following his calculated steps with her sharp gaze.

"Fine then, I suppose I'll have to run off by me onsie," he sighed, "I'd rather hoped we could spend an interesting night," he smiled wickedly, "should you change your mind, I'll be…somewhere."

She opened her mouth to say something, to tell him that he gave up on her too easily but he was already gone. Even though she'd wished that he'd have insisted on having her along, he was gone.

Which left her to lie on her prettily made bed, squeezing her eyes shut, hoping that sleep would come…one way or another.

* * *

Jack tip toed on the hard floor with uncommon grace and peeked around the corner with raised eyebrows. Where could one find a tiny ruby in a giant mansion?

He let his fingers dance around the small dainty items like they were accustomed to, barely realizing that he was pocketing a tiny statue or a little saltshaker here and there.

Finally he arrived somewhere that seemed to be _somewhere _and not just anywhere. An oak door covered a whole wall, it's silver knob looking dangerously inviting. Without hesitation he turned the knob gradually, letting the door open with a faint creek, "bit rusty," he observed, "some oil wouldn't hurt," he mumbled as he stepped inside, trying not to make much noise.

And then right in front of him seemed to be his darkest dream, three beautiful young ladies sat in front of the fire drinking and chattering until they saw him.

"I beg you pardon ladies," he smiled, "but have I opened the door to heaven by accident?"

They giggled lightly, looking amused and sly. One of them stood, she seemed to be the eldest, dark curls and pale skin and icy green eyes, wearing a tight black dress that would be considered scandalous in England.

"What is your name?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he bowed, " at your service. Sincerely. And whom is it that I'm addressing, if I may inquire?"

"We are Dracula's brides," the youngest said, she was smaller and shared the first girl's icy gaze, pale skin and dress but had golden straight her and the third was almost deadly thin and pale with fiery red hair, full lips and cold blue eyes.

Jack was perplexed, he knitted his brows, "bloody hell," he swore loudly, "what's he done to deserve three wives like you?"

They giggled again, the blond finished her drink and stood. "I adore him," she smiled slyly.

"And I adore _you_," Jack said, bewildered. Was he dreaming or were all three girls approaching him now?

"Please sit Jack," the redhead patted the empty space beside herself.

"Sit," the brunette and blond crooned in unison, leading him towards the canapé, "sit!"

And sit he did, taking the drink of rum-_rum!_- gratefully and draining it. The blond attempted to take his boots off but he held up his palm, "my fair lady, I would never ask you to take off me slippers…or boots in my case!"

She nodded and sat on his lap instead, the girl sitting beside her leaned on his shoulder and the brunette bent over his shoulder to nuzzle his neck softly.

Jack groaned in appreciation, noticing that their pupils were growing unnaturally small and their gazes icier still. But why should he care? His hazy mind didn't seem to think it mattered.

Involuntarily he closed his eyes, as if under a sweet trance and let them kiss him and slip their hands on his chest. It would make a good story later, sneaking around with all three of Dracula's brides.

And somewhere in the fog that had gulfed his mind he noticed something sharp against his throat, pressing it harder and harder. That was never a good sign…but he was too lazy to move, to register what was happening.

"Get off you tart," he heard a feminine voice order angrily, and then all the warm touches on his body were gone and his mind seemed to come around. "Get away from him."

His vision was still a bit foggy but he could make out the door as he was dragged to his feet by some one and led out of the room. A few exchanges were made in a foreign tongue and Jack almost let out a frightened yelp as he looked over his shoulder to see that the three beautiful ladies weren't so beautiful anymore. Their faces twisted with hatred and look animalistic instead.

What was happening? He barely knew at all. He tried to force his vision to come into focus.

"Lizzie?" he mumbled the first word that came into mind lazily, grasping his rescuer's hand tighter.

"Not quite my darling Capitaine," a voice growled in an English lightly accented with French, "my name is Carmen. Carmen de Beauvoir."

Jack rubbed his eyes a few times and then looked upon the unbelievably beautiful woman in front of him. Her eyes were the deepest color of green and brown, so searching, so deep and warm, so knowing. And her mouth was full and pink. Her figure was petite and dainty but lightly toned, her skin completely pale and milky. Equally milky breasts peeking out of the top of her plain gray dress.

Her shiny black hair fell straight to her waist and she had the most interesting face Jack had ever laid eyes upon. Pointy noise, high cheeks and soft jaw, a tiny beauty mark above her lip.

She looked at him with such fascination…if only _she _had looked at him that way…

"Now now Jack," she pronounced the _J_ like it was a low vibration, "do not stare. It is not very…poli!"

"I beg your indulgence," he stammered, "my mind was momentarily robbed of all thought."

She did not blush but cupped his face boldly. "You make me glad to have saved you from being bitten! Would've been 'orrible!"

"And how do I know _you _don't bite?" he smiled devilishly.

"I might," she admitted with a teasing smiled, "but I was never…fond of blood. Those shades of _rouge_ are ghastly!"

"Who are you?"

"A servant here," she wrinkled her noise in a manner that didn't belong to a servant.

"Not a bride?" he asked, suspicious.

"He wishes," she said with what would be a snort had it came from anyone less beautiful.

"I bet he does," he said.

"I might be the first woman to ever refuse him," she said cheerfully, leaning against a statue in a manner similar to him, "it excites him, I think."

"I know how the poor bastard feels," he said pulling her close.

"Not much time to waste mon Capitaine," she whispered, "you want the ruby don't you?"

"How did you—"

"Why else would the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow be here, I wonder?" she smiled knowingly, "you want the jewel? Stab the heart."

Jack frowned. "I've heard that one before."  
"Stab the heart," she repeated urgently, pressing a kiss to his lips before turning away to run down the hall looking over her shoulder as she danced away, "I must go. I will see you."

"Now I see what you meant by 'somewhere'," a voice sneered from behind him.

He turned to see Elizabeth, a cold smile on her lips, dream-like in her pale garment and golden hair.

He walked towards her steering her away by the arm. "Enjoying tarts wherever we go, are we?" she said bitterly.

His smirk was playful. "You only have yourself to blame. I invited you and that takes away your right to be jealous."

"Jealous?" she laughed, "of what? Another one in the series of a hundred whores?"

"Oi!" he frowned, "her name is Carmen."

"You know her name," she said sarcastically, "impressive."

"For your information, Carmen saved me from being bitten by your dear Count's brides," he informed her as they walked through winding corridors, "he has _three, _if you're interested in becoming the fourth."

"Already spoken for, thanks very much," he reminded him.

She didn't need to remind him, he remembered despite his effort to forget and then his playful mood was transformed to a bitter one. "Didn't stop you before," he said, keeping his voice steady and filled with venom. They were in front of their rooms now.

Whirling at him angrily with one hand raised, he took her hand in his before she could think of striking him. "Not very nice love," he pointed out.

"And nor are you," she spat, her voice tearful even though her eyes weren't, "you, you…you…"

"Me, me, me what?" he said, bored, "upset that I pointed out your guilty secret?" he said with a merciless smile, the smile of a cat, closing in on a mouse, "there's a bed inside love," he whispered against her ear, "why don't we—"

"You make me sick," she said simply, almost blankly, as if she was coming to a sudden realization. She slammed the door behind her.

"I'm not sorry," he wanted to yell after her but he was. He was already sorry for being so harsh. For hurting her and talking to her like she was a strumpet. Just because she'd reminded him of how she was married, not his, never his and out of his reach.

He sauntered to his own room, laying on his bed stiffly. Finally he discovered that he could no longer bare the thought of having hurt her, as weak as that made him.

Cautiously he inched towards the door, opening it without a single noise and stepped inside to spot her white figure, slumped over, hand masking her face but no sobs, just small shakes of the shoulder. "Why?" came her muffled question. He wondered if she knew he was there or if she was merely asking herself, "answer me Jack! Haven't I undone all I he wrong I've done to you?"

"That you have," he lied, hurrying to her side.

"Why then, do you enjoy tormenting me?"

He sighed. "I knew you'd regret it soon."

They both knew that he was referring to that one night at the cove.

"I didn't," she laughed, "I was stupid enough not to. Until right then…when you said…"

"I never mean what I say love," he said lightly, "thought you'd know that by now."

She shook her head and spared him a glance. "You mean it quite often."

He knelt beside her, laying both hands on her shoulders, brushing his lips against her exposed shoulder before he could help herself.

Shuddering slightly she turned away from him. "Jack…"she whispered, "don't wiggle yourself out of this."

"No wiggling," he assured her, "just kissing,"

Her neck leaned into his lips involuntarily, "why won't you leave me be?"

"Blast me if I knew," he groaned softly, winding rough hands in her feathery hair.

Softly she turned her head around, her body still facing away from his as they embraced, crashing their lips against each other. That was all the apology he offered, that and a firm grip across her middle.

And then when she was drawn in enough to give into his every command, he pulled away. Brushing his lips against her cheek with uncharacteristic softness and then stood. "So long and goodnight…for now," he added with mischief.

Taken aback, she stared at him. When had he started caring for her vows? Perhaps when she'd expressed disgust at ever being with him or when she'd started being so serious about her marriage…a marriage which she wasn't sure even existed!

"Just run away like you always do," she snapped. Not knowing what she was asking him.

He froze. What _was _she asking of him? This once he was trying to be a good man and she was still angry.

She _has _all the bloody good men she could ever want. It's a pirate she needs…someone like him…

That's what it came down to…If _he _was the one to take what _he _wanted, she wouldn't feel guilty anymore. Well, it was fine by him _for now_ but next time he wouldn't chase after her anymore.

And so yanked her to her feet, turned her around and kissed her with too much ardor and fervency, delighted to feel her shudder and swoon beneath his rough touch. So that's how she liked it…

Soon they were making the same mistakes over and over again. Hadn't they promised themselves it would only be once? Too good to have a enough of…

This time there was no hurry, the urgency and ardent need was ever present but as they landed in a heap on the bed they both realized they weren't running from anyone…they had all the time in the world.

And then she was whispering beautiful things in his ear as her body arched to meet him of it's own accord and he replied to her whispers with those of his own, hardly realizing what they were saying…but needing to say it anyway.

All of a sudden she was shaking with what was both emotion and passion, it felt as if it should never stop, and yet it was too good to bear. His calloused hands were pulling the invisible strings on her body to bend her in different direction…his own ecstasy apparent on his face.

Finally came the ever familiar _holding_…the way he held would never seize to make Elizabeth want to stay there forever, there in his arms.

"If you only knew…I go crazy just having you in my arms," he whispered, breathing in her hair. It was the single most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to her, she didn't know how to tell him that, so instead she snuggled closer in his arms and said exactly what she felt, "I've never been held this way by anyone." _Never felt so wanted. Never felt so bad, so good, so protected, so wrong and right and everything at once._

He brushed his lips across her jaw line and then her neck…not kissing her but merely feeling her skin, making her shiver. In response she dipped her head and found the gunshot scar on his chest, the one he'd told her not to kiss and she kissed it again and again, hard and long each time.

A smile splayed across his face, "hmmm."

She was the first woman he'd held, the only woman he knew who possessed such a passion…

They fell asleep like that, wrapped around each other, well _she _fell asleep and he watched her with fascination, angry at himself for _wanting _to watch her sleep…until his own eyelids began to feel heavy…

The last thing he thought was: what have I gotten myself into now?

* * *

**The next chapter is written and will be posted sometime between now and next week. Tell me any suggestions you might have.**

* * *


	5. Dear Mr Sparrow

**A/N: Dear reviewers and/or readers, I owe you all more than you could ever imagine. As any author knows...your reviews make me smile and I appreciate them dearly. I've already written most of the story in my computer and will update soon**

**Again, I must beg you for reviews!**

**Warning: This story contains some inappropriate jokes but not rated M scenes. Just a warning.**

* * *

The men coughed and looked around sheepishly, trying to avoid looking at Diana, who rolled her eyes and drained the mug of rum.

"Do you honestly think I give a bloody hoot if my mother shagged that scum?" she snorted delicately, "I _am _appalled that she would put it in writing but I suppose she didn't think certain people would snoop around in her cabin."

Tai looked guilty, "Sorry Miss Diana, I assure you that Captain Swann, she put it very delicately."

Diana snorted again, not even trying to be polite anymore, "What'd she say? 'By mere accident, the man known as Captain Jack Sparrow fell into me and out of me and into me again. We were both apologetic for this mishap and expressed our sorrow with a nice tea.' That it?" Diana hooted with laughter. The three looked at her with wide eyes, appalled at the profanity.

"Ye sure you're Miss Elizabeth's daughter?" Gibbs frowned.

"I assure you Mr. Gibbs, I can be a lady should the situation demand it," she said with a smile, "but we're in a brothel in Tortuga. I think I can handle the rest of your story Mr. Huang. Do pardon my intrusion. Go on."

He nodded. "Of course the strange thing is…she never wrote the end of the story. After a point I saw only…very angry marks on the paper and no writing. I will tell you as much as she wrote…"

When she woke up she barely knew where she was, only that she was happier than she had been in a long time and when everything finally came into view, she remembered everything and snuggled even closer to Jack's chest. She raised her chin, wanting to watch him sleep but saw with great surprise that he was already awake, watching her with dark eyes.

"Good morning sunshine," he whispered, a thunder boomed outside ironically and she smiled. "Sleep well darling?"

"Better than I have in a long time," she admitted. Did this man never sleep? Was he always awake, prancing around to prove to the world that he was always ahead of it's events? "But you don't seem like you got much sleep. Why is that?"

He shrugged, "sleeping is for people who feel protected. I've never been much for sleeping meself. A nap's all ye need, I say."

And suddenly she wanted to protect him, to hold him as he had held her last night and watch him sleep, to swear to him that she would stay awake to make sure he was safe if he'd only sleep. He'd done that for her last. Made her feel protected like she hadn't for years.

There was a comfortable silence, only the sound of rain and thunder breaking until finally Jack broke it, "I suppose we should be going after the jewel shouldn't we?"

She didn't want to move at all, she wanted to stay in bed with him all day but a nod was all she could muster.

"Why the frown fair Lizzie?" he mocked, digging his fingers into her sides to elicit a laughter and another, until she was breathless with laughter.

"Stop it…Stop!" she shrieked, "It's…an order…from…aaah!" she dissolved into laughter again.

"Much better," he examined as he continued to tickle her with his mouth, "definite improvement in mood."

Reluctantly, she peeled herself from his arms, stretching towards the nightstand to grab her nightgown and pulled it over her head.

He rolled his eyes, "hardly any point to that."

"Except decency and grace," she said crossly. He snorted but remained silent as she pranced to the closet, pulling out –from the vast selection of dresses- a waist shirt, a vest and a long skirt. Lady and pirate combined into one. She changed behind the screen and once she emerged Jack-already dressed, sitting on the desk in a careless manner- whistled his approval.

"How _do _you manage to look so amazing my dear?" he asked rhetorically, "I've had an epiphany love!"

"Do tell."

"What say you distract Dracula with womanly charms while I stab his heart?" he suggested.

"Stab his heart?" Elizabeth asked bitterly, color draining from his face. Was this a joke? Some way to mock her?

He held up his palms, "according to my acquaintance, of whom you didn't seem to approve of, to find the jewel, which happens to be an exquisite ruby, one must stab the heart."

Elizabeth crossed her arms, "no good ever comes of stabbing anything."

"So you say," he smirked, "we shall see."

"Jack, I really must protest—"

But before she could, there was a knock on the door and the butler entered.

"Mr. Sparrow—"

"Captain!" they cried in unison but he ignored them.

"Miss Swann, your presence has been requested by Count Dracula for an early luncheon."

Jack faked a smile, "very kind but I think we would prefer to take it in our rooms," he offered.

"Allow me to correct myself. Your presence has been _demanded_, I shall escort you to the dining hall."

Jack scowled but followed Elizabeth out of the room.

"Well would you look at that," Jack muttered as they entered the grand dining room with the chandelier and oakwood chairs and table.

Seats were pulled out but they stood, waiting for their host in cold silence.

"I still don't think you should do it," she added urgently, in a whisper.

"Well I don't give a rotten pole what you think," he matched her whisper, "Elizabeth, whenever you can…distract him, you're quite good at that. I don't care what you do. Kiss him, feed him words, declare your love for him…anything to give me a bit of leverage."

She was about to say something but the door opened and the Count himself strode in just as a thunder echoed in the room.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay."

"Thank you very much," Elizabeth smiled politely, "our accommodations are excellent my lord but—"

"We shall discuss that after we eat," the Count said knowingly, motioning for them to sit down.

Boldly Jack strode to the head of the table where th host was to sit and sat nonchalantly, ignoring Elizabeth's mortified look.

He looked at both her and the Count innocently, "what?" he cried, "do sit down."

She cast Dracula an apologetic look as they sat.

"Nice establishment you got here," Jack smiled, helping himself to the chicken, "though I must say it's a tad _dark _for my taste—"

"This chicken is marvelous," Elizabeth said loudly, glaring at Jack who pretended she hadn't talked at all.

"And there's just this _air _of darkness…" Jack went on innocently, "I can't put my finger on it…"  
"And the wine…" Elizabeth said louder, "it's the best I've tasted in my life."

"I could swear it' cursed," Jack chuckled, "But that would be foolish Mr. Count wouldn't it?"

"I'm suddenly very full," Elizabeth sighed, exasperated, "perhaps I could discuss that matter with you now."

The count nodded and they both stood, Jack too stood and followed them.

"Alone," Elizabeth added, with a glare in Jack's direction. She took Dracula's arm and followed him to his study while Jack stood with an innocent pout as if to say: "what did I do?"

When he turned he was greeted with the sight of Carmen, sitting in _his _seat with her feet on the table. She looked rather comical, her gray dress was gone now…even though it had suited her perfectly, the crimson short sleeve dress suited her even better, making her look like the queen of hearts. The skirt had slipped back exposing her milky calves-no stockings!- as she clicked her feet against each other playfully. In her hand was a bowl of cream puffs with she popped into her mouth merrily, her long hair was braided, her warm eyes piercing him.

* * *

Elizabeth shut the door behind herself and turned towards the Count. He was good looking in a tragic way.

"You're here for the ruby," he said, looking at her necklace.

She nodded defiantly, "I am."

"The only way you can do that is through my heart," he said with a cold smile

"Perhaps I could gain your heart without a blade," she said slyly as she inched closer to him. It would be interesting to kiss him, fascinating. She felt thrilled to have Captain Jack Sparrow in her bed one night and kiss a legendary Count in the morning to get his treasure.

Tipping her chin upwards to meet his lips, she noticed his lips trembling with passion as he lowered them…

* * *

"I wouldn't leave her alone with an undead bloodsucking parasite,"Carmen said as she licked her fingers slowly.

"She'll be fine," he assured her, "it's the parasite I'm worried about."

She smiled sweetly, flinging one leg atop the other, "well…be careful mon Capitaine," she warned as she bit into another cream puff, licking the cream from her lips…she watched Jack's fascinated look with a sly smiled. He walked over to the table, sitting on it.

Bending closer, she extended her cream covered finger for him to taste. He took it in his mouth, licking it off slowly and she picked up another cream puff, feeding it to him sensually.

Her hazel eyes looked at him oddly as she wiped his mouth with her finger. "You're quite 'andsome…"

Taken aback by her forward approach, Jack frowned, "who are you?"

"Daughter of a Duke," she said, "kidnapped from France. Perhaps if you stab the heart I will be free to go."

"Not quite what I meant," he whispered, "Calypso…is that you?"

Carmen's face broke into a smile and she practically threw herself at Jack, with a crushing hug and a laugh, "you think I'm a goddess? Mon dieu, c'est vraiment gentil…mon cher Jack!" she cried with a smile and pulled back, "I'm afraid, I'm just a mortal…but a bit god-like…just like _you_." She added in a whisper.

Jack was perplexed, "how did you know about my—"

"Even a normal person can see that you _aren't_," she said earnestly, "normal, that is."

And then her head snapped around as if she'd heard something, "I only have a few more minutes," she warned, "they're coming back. That's all I wanted to tell you. To be careful…"

"This…" Jack pointed to himself with a smile, "wasn't built with 'careful'."

"I know," she nodded, "but a great many deal of things can be done, and _undone, _with a kiss. Remember that."

And she was gone, leaving Jack confused as he scratched his head.

"Ah, Lizzie," he smiled as she came into view, "you didn't manage to stab the heart while you were in there did you?"

She shook her head apologetically.

"Thought not," he muttered, "perhaps if you could call him here, I could—"

"Not now," she scolded as she took his hand and dragged him along.

"Would it be a hassle for you to inform me of our destination love?"

She looked at him over her shoulder, she seemed brazen and daring somehow, which he liked but there was another difference in her behavior…she seemed odd, a bit cold.

"He knew we wanted the ruby," she admitted as she dragged him along, "told me to meet him at the west wing…alone."

"Naturally, when you're ordered to go alone, you take someone with you," Jack said understandingly.

"Precisely," she said as they reached the stony stairs, she hopped up, taking two steps at once and laughed merrily. Jack was overcome with the strange feeling that he was taking care of a five year old, "slow down love."

"Speed up, old man," she teased as she bounced away. And he did, suddenly he was feeling as he had the previous night when he'd encountered Dracula's brides…under a spell, numb of his instincts, as if he knew something was wrong but didn't know what it was…

Looking at Elizabeth he was positive she was feeling the same influence. They skipped together, almost breathless with childish laughter as Jack pulled her by the waist.

What could be wrong? Nothing was wrong…they would meet Dracula, Elizabeth would distract him and he could stab the heart. It was easy…so easy…

When they reached the end of the stairs they stopped laughing and looked around curiously.

A bolt of lightning tore across the sky, blinding them with it's incredible light and once they could see again, one of the shadows moved and Dracula emerged, his cape blowing even with the lack of wind.

"I see you brought a guest Eizabeth," he scolded, "no matter though."

"Imi pare rau," Elizabeth said sorry in Romanian, which Jack understood just a bit.

"You never told me of your linguistic skills," he scoffed.

Elizabeth looked at him coldly, too coldly.

He swallowed, "oh bugger!" he said loudly as Dracula held out one pale hand.

"Haide," he ordered her softly.

"Cu placere," she smiled, walking to his side and taking his hand.

"Where did you bite her?" Jack said bitterly, realizing what had happened without needing an explanation.

Elizabeth smiled coldly and tipped her head to the side to show him the mark on her neck.

"A lot can be done with a kiss," Dracula smiled, "as you must know from personal experience."

Jack smiled uncomfortably, "you know mate, all that nonsense I said earlier about the frightful décor in your manor was all a joke! I love gaudy curtains, I always did—"

"Enough," he bellowed, "give him a taste, darling."

Elizabeth smiled, and walked towards Jack, "da," she agreed with Dracula, "what is it Jack? Are you upset because I never loved you?"

"Actually darling," he said nervously, backing into a wall, "that was the last worry on my mind right now." "

"I was drawn to you at first, I'll admit…but soon I discovered that you are a good man inside…which is unfortunate," she said and magically, she was in trousers, a shirt and a vest, her long her a shade darker because it was wet, magically she turned into a younger Elizabeth who had thanked him and chained him to the mast, "you came back," she said, a beautiful memory back to haunt him, "I always knew you were a good man."

And then she was back in the skirt, her hair braided, "you're weak," she continued, "not enough courage to be bad. But perhaps I can change that."

"Love, I'm quite content with my cowardly self," he smiled uncomfortably, "no need to change a thing."

She was pressed against him now, her pupils suddenly cat like and her teeth, although not _fangs _precisely, looked a bit sharper…dangerously so.

"Jack, Jack," she said, bored, "you know you want a taste…of what it's really like…to be truly dark, truly bad instead of a good man in a bad shell."

Her lips fell to his chest, brushing his collarbone and then moving up to his neck.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, suddenly serious, "I know you're somewhere in there. Don't do anything you'll regret…"

Her cold eyes looked into his, "but don't you see? I _am _Elizabeth, the real Elizabeth…" her words were as sharp as daggers, "now enjoy. You always had a fondness for my lips."

As her sharp teeth pressed against his skin, soft at first and then harder and harder, he steeled himself. Never before had he felt so helpless, so immobile, voices in his head screamed at him but what could he do? His brain usually got him out of things but it was currently fogged…

"_I always knew you were a good man…"_

"_Once was quite enough."_

"_Stab the heart."_

"_Will, Will, don't leave me."_

_He had her in his arms, she was gasping his name, "I want you," she screamed._

"_I've never been held this way by anyone."_

_And then Carmen was in front of him, warning in her eyes, "there's a lot that can be, and undone, by a kiss."_

"_Thank you Jack," Elizabeth said with a twisted smile._

One more push and her teeth would be in his neck, feeding on his blood. With one rough hand he took her chin and lifted it, then he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her. Rougher than ever before, he forced her mouth open and flickered his tongue against hers, pleased that she responded by moving her lips and tongue against his with equal urgency.

As long as he kissed her they were both safe, so he went on, gripping her chin so hard that it would leave a bruise and deepened the kiss even further until he thought he could break her jaw. It was strangely enticing to know that it wasn't a kiss of death but a kiss of life, the only thing that would keep them alive at the moment. And perhaps, just perhaps…he could undo it all with this kiss…

When he finally broke away, he examined her face, cheeks heated, hair astray and lips bruised and then his eyes flickered to hers and for the slightest second he though he saw the familiar warmth and passion in them but in the next her eyes were cold again. Her smile even colder.

She stepped towards him, glancing over her shoulder to Dracula first, "pacat," she laughed.

"Yes, it is a pity," he agreed, "finish him off."

"Da," she said obediently, drawing a dagger from her blouse and raising it in the air with one slow, calculated movement. Jack closed his eyes, he'd died at her hands before and it seemed it was his hand in life – or death- to go this way. With a kiss and a sharp finish. So he closed his eyes and braced himself for the blow.

A piercing scream invaded the silence. Great, Jack thought sarcastically, he was dead _again._ But he felt strangely alive.

He opened one eye, surprised by his ability to do so and spotted Elizabeth, her back to him, who had stabbed Dracula instead. She didn't stop however but stabbed him again and again, with swift rapid motions as his body slumped to the ground. Even then she followed, keeling beside him and driving the dagger into his heart. Blood oozed from him, bathing her whole body…her shoulders shook with silent sobs as the blood splashed her face.

He stumbled over to her and fell to his knees, hugging her shoulders from behind. At this her shoulders went limp and she let out another sob, her hand still gripping the dagger but motionlessly.

"Oh god…" she sobbed, "I almost killed you…I almost… oh Jack!"

"Pish posh," he said, "you did no such thing."  
"But I could've…" she said, "if you hadn't…if you hadn't…"

He gripped her shaking shoulders, not caring that she was soaked with blood, "thank god for my special skills eh?"

A shaky chuckle escaped her lips as she wiped away her tears, embarrassed of her sudden breakdown. "I've never felt so helpless. Standing there, seeing what I was doing but unable to stop myself," she choked, "actually, I have. Both situation involved you."

He didn't say anything and she looked down at her bloody hands, lifting one to examine it carefully and then with both hands she gripped the dagger and slid it down, ripping his chest open and cringed at the sight, turning her head to the side.

But Jack didn't look away, instead he reached for the glimmering stone he saw amidst the blood and held it between two fingers, examining it.

"Well what d'ye know?" he smiled, taking her hand and placing the small red stone in her palm.

"We got it," she cried happily, jumping on him without a second though, "we did it."

"_I _did it," Jack insisted.

"_I _did it," she insisted, but then she smiled, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek, "_we_ did it!!"

Then they broke apart slowly, looking sheepish. She realized for the first time that she was furious, furious that she needed him, that his kiss was all it took to bring her back. She didn't inform him of this little fact though but just sat there instead, looking at the little ruby in her palm.

Suddenly he seemed to register that she was covered with blood and still shaking. What he didn't know was that she was shaking from anger and uncertainty rather than fright.

"Allow me to fetch you something to wear milady," he smirked, "you look bloody awful, if you'll excuse the pun, and my personal opinion is that we should celebrate!"

She nodded numbly, still sitting in the pool of blood, unable to move.

Tenderly, so tender it broke her heart, he bent towards her, kissing her cheek in spite of everything, "don't run away," he asked, as if it was actually possible for her to flee at any second.

And then he was gone, leaving her to sit there dumbfounded and stare at her bloody hands, she smiled bitterly. How appropriate.

She remembered his request, did he expect her to stay? To wait?

It was like the request didn't only apply to now but to their life. "_Don't run away."_

Those words were everything. A question, an order, a request, a plead. Everything…and it scared her that she wanted to listen to him. And so she would do the exact opposite…run away as far as she could.

The sound of his footsteps rang from the stairs. It was her cue to run.

"Darling," he smiled, his eyes on the pale blue gown he was holding in front of him, "I always said, it should be a dress or nothing. And though I much prefer the latter, I think we'll be fine as long as you don't get blood on this dress, but should you feel any inclination to—"

He raised his head, spotting her shadow as she ran up the next flight of stairs. He dropped the gown, stepping closer to crane his neck and watch her disappear into the shadows.

She could've been a ghost, a fleeting memory running along the shadows of his mind…and he would follow.

* * *

"And she wrote no more," Tai said, shaking his head, "only, she said she left with the ruby and then nothing. She stopped writing in the log altogether."

Diana was transfixed, somehow sure that she'd heard the rest of the story somewhere, something involving Elizabeth and Jack on a high spot…a cliff…a terrace even. And somebody had jumped, somebody, had definitely jumped. Not wanting to sound crazy she kept it to herself and nodded.

"I see," she said softly, "that should explain the scar on her neck and the fact that she never really liked sun. I also remember that she _did _enjoy her steak rather bloody," she chuckled, "I guess some of the things stayed with her."

Before they could continue, the door burst open and a young sailor stumbled in from the rain, looking frightened and worn down. "Mr. Gibbs! Mr. Gibbs," he called, rushing to them, "help. There's a boat…and it's stuck on the reef! In this storm! I think you know the man. You best come…"

Color drained from Gibbs's face. "Who is it lad?"  
"It's a Pirate Lord," was all the boy would say before running out, motioning for them to follow.

* * *

After Elizabeth flung herself from the balcony, he stood still, waiting for the splash that never came. A lesser man would be leaning over the wall to check for her health and Jack wished he was a lesser man so he could show that kind of affection but he knew she was fine.

Somehow he knew she hadn't hit a rock or drowned. He knew she probably dug her dagger to the stone wall to break her fall and then swam to the canals. It was exactly what he, himself would do.

"You'll see her again," Carmen said, appearing beside him and wrinkling her noise in a way that was special to her.

"I didn't doubt that for a second," he smiled with arrogance, "unfortunately."

"This girl. This pirate king," she said delicately, "you are in love with her?"

Laughing at _that _one was inevitable. "I've never loved anyone in my entire life," he smirked, "nor will I ever. Except my life, my ship and the sea. Rum, rum is good!"

She shrugged, clearly not convinced, "mon cher, I'd like to come with you, si c'est possible?"

Jack scoffed uncomfortably, suddenly serious, "Carmen, why would you want to come along if you think I'm in love with another woman?"

It was her turn to laugh, "Jackie," she murmured, laying a hand on his arm, "we are more alike than you can_ ever _imagine. I'm not in love with you any more than you're in love with me," she informed him, "and I really don't want you to be mine. But we can help each other here. You get me out of here and I'll help you."

"Help me?" he chuckled suggestively, a hand on her thigh.

He half expected her to cry in outrage and tell him that it wasn't what she meant at all but instead she cupped his face, biting his lower lip gently, "bah, oui Jack! I will help you inside your cabin…and outside as well," she whispered huskily, wrinkling her noise in amusement.

"What are you? My guardian angel or something?" he groaned, intrigued by her, "I never trust a woman. Especially when they just offer you things."

"Again. I'm just like you," she crooned, "I refuse to pretend that I'm not asking for anything in return."

"What is it that you want?" he asked, curious.

"Nothing at the moment. But I'm sure you'll help me when the moment comes," she said mysteriously and before he could interrupt her, she added hastily, "I trust you to help me. Another thing we have in common. We put too much faith in the people we make bargains with."

"Shall we seal the deal with a handshake?" he purred against her cheek.

"Seal it with a kiss," she took his lips aggressively, kissing him fervently, using her teeth just a bit.

This was good, this was definitely good. He was on the right track to forgetting Elizabeth.

* * *

**I do hope you realize that the ending to Tai's story was already featured in the beginning of the previous chapter as Diana's dream. Talking about the whole deal with Elizabeth jumping off the balcony.**

**Who is mysterious Carmen? Friend or foe? And who is the Pirate Lord stuck in a dinghy in a storm that Gibbs 'might know'? All that and more to come in the next chapter. Little preview because I love you:**

"Elizabeth," Jack whispered urgently, holding her by the shoulders as she lay on top of him, a spot of blood on her shoulder, "bloody hell, Lizzie, darling…" he mumbled, barely able to speak. She was hurt, she was hurt and perhaps dying because of him and there were so many things he wanted to tell her, "please be all right."  
"Jack I'm fine," she assured him, rolling off him, only slightly, "I'm not shot…"  
She was shot! He could see the blood on her shirt. How was she fine?  
Suddenly her eyes seem to grow round with horror as she clasped a hand on her mouth, kneeling beside him. "Jack, _you've_ been shot," she cried hotly.


	6. Death is such an ugly word

**A/N: Read, enjoy and please review. I want to thank all of you for leaving such lovely reviews.**

**By the way when people tell stories in this fic, they're obviously not revealing(don't know) all of the details I'm writing. So you get the first hand story.**

* * *

The sunrise was the exact color of the grapefruit he was holding in his hand. And the tender pink lingered above an icy ocean.

With the knife he split the two halves of the fruit again, splitting it in four.

They'd restocked in Barbados, where Jack had found this new strange fruit, a handful of gold and a very eager daughter of the island's king. Furthermore a certain someone had rejoined his ship.

Already, he heard her steady footsteps, walking out of the cabin and approaching him with a bounce in her step.

Her slender but strong arms wrapped around his middle softly, a low growl in his ear as she peered over his shoulder and gasped in delight.

"Pamplemouse," she cried in French upon seeing her favorite fruit, "you told me we had no more!"

"Well, I conjured up some," he smirked, cocky as always, "it seems to improve your mood and…performance."

He held up his hand, feeding her the slice of citrus fruit, juice dripping down her chin. With a steady gaze he observed her.

Her sleek shiny black hair used to be waist-long but in a series of various and never ending changes, she'd cut it to her ears. Now it fell in uneven layers around her face, giving her a pixyish look. And the skin on her high cheek bones was burnt by the sun, golden and almost peeling made her look wild.

One thing that had always fascinated him was the way she dressed, she only brought along a small trunk-the contents of which she never showed Jack- and yet she never wore the same thing twice. Sometimes it was a Chinese gown or a Japanese kimono, at other times a cotton day dress or an elaborate ball gown and occasionally she wore breeches, but not men's trousers! Oh no, she had silk and velvet trousers in the most exotic colors and she had the oddest little scarves or trinkets or hats!

Jack had found that she was almost like the wind, ever changing, never stopping. Sometimes angry but usually pleasant. She came and went as she pleased, never tying him or herself down. Never staying too long.

Every once in a while she would disappear without notice when they reached a port and then come back at another. Always baring new stories, always ready to listen to his in turn.

Today her outfit was a pair of velvet trousers in rich burgundy and a fur coat she had wrapped close to her body due to the brutal cold. He had a suspicion that she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath.

Licking the juice off his thumb, she wrinkled her nose, it was a little twitch she had that he adored, "it is sweet and bitter," she observed, "this fruit is the essence of me," she looked at the other piece which he handed her, "and it's pink!"

He smiled, yet another thing he adored…she was so frank. In a way the world had forgotten. She said whatever came to mind…unless the situation demanded otherwise.

"Indeed," he agreed, "very much like you," he looked at her dainty, slightly crooked nose, pink from the cold, her hair white with ice.

Together they looked out to the calm icy ocean. And Jack sighed, his life was so perfect!

He had freedom and adventure, plus a saucy wench who never wanted any more than a casual shag and a nice chat and yet, here he was two years later…still chasing after _her_…

Chasing after the treasure, he reminded himself. But somehow the treasure had seized to matter.

Of course, he'd heard of her. A hurried letter with little emotion.

_Dearest Mr. Sparrow,_

This alone left his blood boiling!! This woman was asking for it. Mr. Sparrow?!

_My responsibilities disable me from pursuing the treasure at the moment. I will, however resume my search in two years time. I shall understand if you decide to retrieve the next object without my assistance._

_However I must ask you to inform me of your decision regarding the matter. Should you decide to continue without me, I do not wish to arrive at the destination in two years time to find the gem already gone._

_I'm sure you understand._

_All the best to you,_

_Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate King_

Jack had read it over and over, infuriated that she should be so cold and distant. And then he realized that he'd been too uncharacteristically gentle and understanding towards her. Her words still haunted him, the words she'd said when she was under Dracula's trance: "I was drawn to you at first, I'll admit…but soon I discovered that you are a good man inside…which is unfortunate."

He'd always feared that. Being a good man. He feared that he wasn't cut out for this life because he wasn't heartless like the best of them. So he'd learned to make his heart numb and unforgiving. Taught himself not to feel so much but had never succeeded in being completely merciless.

For years he'd successfully kept himself cool, calm, quick, ahead of everyone until she came along. Now was the time to stay true to himself.

_Mrs. Turner,_

That should get back at her for Mr. Sparrow.

_I too have decided, through a series of agreeable circumstances having nothing whatsoever to do with you, that I will postpone my pursuit of the treasure._

_I feel confident that you will not start your search without me, seeing as you're unable to succeed without my help._

A bit harsh but very classic.

_So it seems we'll have the misfortune of meeting in a couple of years time, all too soon._

_Regards,_

_Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea_

Here he was now, wondering if she would show up on the little snowy island the map had directed them to. He'd spent the last previous years escaping from old rivals and getting his hands on a couple of treasures but now…

"She'll be there," Carmen announced to him as they stood at the railing. He tried not to ask her much because he hated feeling dependent on anyone else. He hated asking for things when he didn't need them.

Somehow she'd solved that problem, she would just tell him anything important that she knew. Still Jack didn't know of her past or who she was and she didn't know his. But they knew everything of what the other had done in the past two years. And he knew for certain that she had an uncanny ability to predict things.

"Never doubted it," he puffed his chest out like a proud peacock as he drew a brown fat roll from his pocket. One thing she'd brought to his life was the French cigar, a habit which Elizabeth would surely find disgusting. Good! Let her!

She dragged a little twig on the rail and it lit with a little flickering flame with which she lit his cigar.

He took a drag and let out the smoke in little hoops. Looking at the sun , guessing what time it was. "Seems to me that I should be a-going," he observed.

"Not before you have your breakfast Sparrow," she scolded, wagging a finger at him. This was what he hated. When she acted motherly and bossy. Not bossy in that youthful, fiery way-like Elizabeth- but worldly and advising.

He pouted, like a child, "no thank you!"

"You know breakfast is good for you," she scolded, her accent strengthening, "you are growing much too thin mon cher!"

"Whatever you say mother," he muttered.

"How about I get you one of those fresh Pain au Lait I made with a healthy spot of rum?" she suggested.

He nodded reluctantly, "maybe."

Again, she wrinkled her noise while she thought, "I know," she said brightly, "you have breakfast and I'll—" she bent forwards, whispering it in his ear in spite of the fact that they were alone.

His eyebrows rose as he grinned, "the whole night?"

Solemnly she nodded, "the whole night and…" she leaned in again, to whisper.

Shocked, he cried, "but you said you'd never ever do—"

"I know what I said Jackie," she amended, "but right now I need you to have your breakfast like a good boy."

"Seems like a high price to pay to feed someone breakfast against their will love," he smiled, "and plus, after all that you've promised, it's hard to feel like a good boy," he grinned.

"If you knew what I know now about what you have ahead of you," she sighed, "you would eat and you would stuff your pockets with flasks of rum and raw eggs."

"Fine, I'll eat," Jack followed her curiously, "so what is it that you know?'

"I can't tell you!"

"Come on! Ye know I won't let it slip," he whispered secretively.

"It is forbidden to tell mon cher."

"But isn't everything so much better when it's forbidden?" he said huskily.

"Not when it can result in death—"

"My death?" he asked worriedly.

"Bah non!" she shook her head. He wiped his forehead to illustrate his relief.

"Then tell!"

"No! Je refuse!" she cried as they went down the stairs to the galley.

"Please tell?"

"No! No! No!"

Gripping her throat in mock frustration, he pretended to strangle her as she shrieked with laughter, "you make a poor killer Sparrow. But I forgive you because you're an excellent lover."

"I know," he boasted, "I've won many medals."

It was peculiar the way they made love. Carmen was the closest thing he'd ever had to a friend, maybe even closer than Gibbs at times. And the strange thing was that they were friends above all else, pals, buddies, comrades and that was how they made love. Casually, as if they were two friends who just happened to share the hobby and he found that it was exactly what he needed.

For now.

* * *

Elizabeth peered through the eyeglass until something blocked it, she lowered it with frustration glaring at the person who'd blocked her view.

"Captain Barbossa," she growled, "could I ask you to move your person out of the direction in which I happened to be looking for signs of that buffoon otherwise known as Jack Sparrow?"

Barbossa bowed exaggeratedly, "for what I owe you, your highness, I would spit in the eyes of Poseidon 'imself," he mused with a glimmer in his eyes as he stepped aside.

"Thank you," she said. For her cool behavior, she was glad to have him around and didn't regret picking him off a little Caribbean island which he'd manage to get himself to after Jack marooned him. And with him he'd brought a dozen Englishmen to work on her ship, which she could afford…thanks to her many raids on the Spanish Main.

"_Not just the Spanish Main love…the entire ocean, the entire world."_

A shiver traveled down her spine that was completely unrelated to the cold and her trained mind shrugged Jack away with a frown.

Looking around at the fairly new faces, she smiled, it was comforting to have a slew of swearing pirates around her…comforting that she could always understand what they were saying unlike the other half of her crew whom she had trouble communicating with in her broken Malay.

And frankly, although she'd learnt not to trust, she felt comfortable having a link to her old life. Having a crew that she wasn't afraid would mutiny due to lack of communication.

Of course Tai Huang, her first mate wasn't happy with her decision, he'd had enough trouble accepting her as Captain to begin with. But he faired with it. And now she was calmer, knowing he couldn't lead a mutiny against her.

She'd visited Diana twice, once for her first birthday and had stayed for two months and the next during the summer of her second year and had stayed a whole three months. No doubt that the child was hers, she already talked sweetly, had her features and was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Reveling in her mothers stories.

In the end Aunt Fiona had told her, as politely as possible that they couldn't afford her late night visits.

"It simply isn't right my dear," she said apologetically, "you come at night, like a thief through the back door. Dressed like _that_! With no husband—"

"He's at sea, an honest merchant," she sighed, "as I've told you."

"I know but if anyone spots you, our reputation and Diana's future will be ruined," she'd explained, "wasn't that the entire purpose of you leaving her here?"

She'd nodded as she got to her feet to go to Diana's room and say goodbye. Not wanting to argue with someone so blinded by propriety.

It had been two years, she thought as she fingered the necklace, had it already been two years? Really?

"I'm to go to shore Captain Barbossa," she said curtly, "you're in charge while I'm gone," she added as she descended the ladder, "don't try anything funny," she added as an afterthought.

* * *

Diana spooned some more of the stew, patiently and lifted it to his mouth.

"Captain Barbossa," she tried to be polite, "you need your strength after that storm you sailed through. Eat."

"No thanks lass," he growled, "you can never trust a lass not to poison your food," he smiled laying upon the bed comfortably, still clad in his pirate clothes and resting his boots atop each other casually, "what be her name Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked at his hands and then at the walls.

"The name is Diana," she smiled, "actually it's Diana Swann, Hector. I believe you knew my mother."

At this he sat up straight, "Mary mother of god," he grunted unhappily, "like hell I did. And your blasted father too."

"You know who my father is?" she cried hotly.

"Aye," he nodded, "would've known even without hearing it from yer mum's mouth."

"Well," Captain Smith emerged from the shadows, his face was unmoved, calm, expecting, "we've been telling stories for two days now. Trying to figure it all out. Maybe you can continue Hector and inform us of her paternity along the way," he said tiredly.

A wicked smile splayed Barbossa's face, "your wish is my command _Captain_."

"We leave off, two years after they found the ruby Captain Barbossa," Tai said sharply, Barbossa glared at him.

"Ye!" he cried, "I never liked ye. Bit of a noble dog."

Tai twisted his face, "feeling is mutual…honor-less bastard!"

Barbossa rolled his eyes, "you see it all started when Elizabeth got me off that blasted piece of land known as Port-au-Prince," he mumbled, "I gathered a small crew to work on her ship and we sailed off. Had a good many number of raids. But she just had to go and find Jack Sparrow now didn't she? Oh of course, pardon me sordid tongue, it has to be _Captain _Jack Sparrow," he said with a frown, "daft old blighter…never really knew how to play it close to the vest... or is it chest?"

* * *

"You're late once again," he teased a she emerged from the snow and ice, "for Christ's sake! Don't make a habit of it woman."

He was right in front of her, framed by bright light and hands on hips. Every bit the hero she wanted him to be and suddenly she was too happy to see him. All she wanted to do was to touch him…trace his face to make sure he was real…

"When one is king, Captain Sparrow," she said calculatedly, betraying a ghost of a smile, "one can afford to be tardy. Everyone else is merely early."

"Yes your kinglyness," he bowed with an impish grin, "how is the kin? Little Victoria," he asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Her name is _not _Victoria," she cried, crossing her arms.

"Well, whatever," he shrugged, "how is she?"

"The sweetest, most beautiful girl in the world," she sighed, "and how have you been?"

"Well, you know old Jack. A doubloon here, impersonation of a crowned prince there and a chase across the Atlantic. Nothing out of the ordinary," he sighed as they walked in unison.

"A girl in every port?" she teased, curiously.

"Definitely," he nodded, "although," he added, a bit guilty, "I did take Carmen on board. You do recall Carmen don't you? Very sweet creature, had you gotten to know her."

"Oh, the tart who threw around free kisses, how could one forget," she smiled, "has she got you settled down with babies and a cottage yet?" she tried to be playful.

He swallowed, the question was an obvious joke but why had they reached the point where they were asking of their relationships with other people? They both knew they ought to be doing something far more _productive _instead.

"Let's see," he pretended to think, "no cottage. No babies. And definitely nothing close to _settlement_," he winked, "how about yourself? Must be a lot of men knocking down the door or…er, ship!"

"We Hector is acting like my father, not letting anyone near," she explained, "oh, sorry. I didn't tell you…I happened to pick him up at a Port."

"Come again?" he cried, letting the polite mask of small talk drop. It didn't matter if it had been two years. After a couple of minutes they were back in the same place, "you're telling me that you let Hector Barbossa, known backstabber and mutineer on your ship out of free will?"

She snorted, "well he doesn't like you but thankfully I have a bit more charm. It works in my favor."

Muttering under his breath he didn't say anything else on the matter but took out his map instead, watching the thin red line lead to…a rock.

He raised his head with a perplexed expression to see the rock in front of her. Elizabeth, too was confused and approached the rock, knocking on it comically.

"Of course, knock on it by all means," Jack cried sarcastically, "it'll open right up."

The stone started to glow and that cracked in the middle, opening.

Elizabeth gave Jack a triumphant look and he merely pouted as a thick cloud emerged from the crack. And then a glowing figure stepped out, all clad in white and gold, with spills of golden hair and familiar blue eyes he couldn't place.

" 'Ello darling," he smiled, "so sorry to disturb you but we were just passing by and we saw your lovely rock—"

"You want the diamond," she said pensively as she sat on the remains of the rock.

"Smart _and _beautiful," Jack said smoothly, "if I wasn't already spoken for we could—"

"I could tell you where to find it," she continued, as if she was in some far off land of her own.

"Could you? That would be helpful," he said appreciatively as Elizabeth glared at him, he held up his hands and mouthed 'what?' silently.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, by the way," he bowed, "and you are?"

"Venus, is my name on earth, I believe," she furrowed her brows as she thought.

The two pirates looked at each other with wide eyes. That made sense.

"Where could we find the diamond," Elizabeth asked politely.

"Well Elizabeth," Venus said knowingly, "you _could _go that way," she pointed behind herself.

They both squinted in that direction, nothing but snow in front of them.

"Not to be ungrateful, oh unearthly one, but there's a general lack of…well…_everything_ in that direction."

"Well," she placed a finger upon her chin, "you could go _that _way instead," she pointed to an equally deserted direction.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other, confused.

"Any chance you could specify a destination?" Elizabeth demanded with a frown.

"There is none," Venus yawned, "just keep walking till you find it, I suppose. I'm quite tired now. I'll bid you so long and good luck," she said as she disappeared.

"Goddesses are so infuriating," Elizabeth sighed as they started walking, light flakes of snow had begun to fall, "how are we ever going to find it?"

"You forget one very important thing love," he boasted.

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow," she smiled, pleased that she'd ruined his delivery, "heard it more than once."

"And being Captain Jack Sparrow," he continued, "I can muster the unnatural courage and fortitude to brave icy shores and spot un-spotable legendary diamonds, savvy?"

"Savvy," she nodded, a light wind was blowing now, making it a bit hard to see as it directed the snowflakes right in their faces, "although I don't suppose you'll be doing much 'spotting' in this horrid weather."

"Relax love," he said smoothly, "at least now it can't get any worse," he assured her and as if on cue the wind became vicious and the snow fell quicker.

He smiled sheepishly as she glared at him, "Jack Sparrow," she bellowed, "if I could cut off your tongue and feed it to the sharks, _believe me _I would," she spat.

Comically he retreated from her, holding up his palms, "no need to prove anything at all my dear. I believe you."

They started walking again and as they looked at each other their faces were kept straight but their eyes were smiling.

* * *

"It seems my mother had an uncanny ability to retell her stories," Diana said, amused, "especially when it comes to those including Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Jack was more of a story teller than Miss Elizabeth will ever be," Gibbs chuckled fondly, as he sat on the chair, "but then he never liked to tell stories that didn't make him look like god. Either that or he had to be as drunk as a monkey's uncle."

"I don't trust much," she turned to Barbossa, "but as it seems like I have no choice at the moment. I'll let you finish the story before I rule out the possibility of my mother confiding in _you_."

"Considering the way you emphasized "you" in your sentence, I reckon she told you about the other mutiny aye?" he groaned.

"She didn't," Diana shook her head, "Jack did."

This caused every ear in the room to sharpen, sensing the interest, she smiled.

"You finish this story and I'll tell you mine," she smiled.

"Got yerself a deal lass," Barbossa nodded, "as I was sayin', they be walking for a long tick of the clock. A very very long tick of the clock…"

* * *

It could have been hours or a day but all Elizabeth knew was that her hands and feet were numb and that she was tired, so tired. Regardless of her exhaustion her quick steps never faltered.

"Quite a walker, aren't you?" Jack shouted over the howling wind, right beside her.

She shrugged, shivering, "just trying to keep warm until we find it."

Boldly an arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her closer, even with the numbing cold and heavy eyes she managed to force a glare at him.

"Strictly for the cold," he assured her with a toothy grin as they walked on, struggling through the storm.

She felt her knees becoming weaker and weaker, aching so much that they became numb with pain and cold. And alarmingly, she found herself holding on to Jack, trying to feed off what little warmth his body had left.

Before she could help herself a painful cough escaped her lips.

"Alive and well dearie?" he smiled.

"I'm fine," she said curtly.

And again they continued walking for what could've been an hour. By the end her lungs dry of the cold and her hands were ivory and blue, even her face felt like it was freezing off.

The most frightening part was the fact that she felt death trying to grip her, that calm darkness trying to take over…but she fought it, again and again, she willed herself to walk and not close her eyes.

She glanced at Jack trying to see how he was doing and saw that he too was gasping for air, his hands red from the cold.

"Jack," she said in a raspy whisper.

"Hmmm?" he tried to be nonchalant.

"I don't think I can walk anymore," she choked, her steps slowing.

"Course you can," he said, his voice still surprisingly booming and strong, "you've walked _this _far."

"We don't even know…how much more there is," she croaked.

"Not much, you have my word," he swore.

"You're word is worth crap," she managed to muster her wit in spite of it all, "go on. I'll try to catch up…"

"Not leaving without my king," he smiled, holding her closer.

"I'll slow you down," she reasoned, before realizing that she didn't want him to leave her.

"Well, here I was thinking, I was slowing _you _down," he smiled, pulling her along, "tell you the truth love, and this stays strictly between us, my feet seized to feel a long time ago."

"Mine too," she nestled against him, not really knowing what she was saying, "we're going to die out here!" she added, distressed.

"Nonsense," he grunted, "I already have 'swallowed by a Kraken' on my list, thanks to you. I'm not about to add 'froze in a snow storm', now that's pathetic."

"I suppose it is," she agreed, "not a very good ending for a Pirate Lord and a Pirate King."

"Well then, let's find a spot to rest shall we? There must be a cave somewhere around here," he squinted in a direction, as if he knew there would be something there, "there," he announced cheerfully, "not much further, let's go."

She gave a broken laugh at his efforts, "there's nothing there but—"

But there was. He's led them to the small opening of a cave.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," he smiled as he helped her inside. She fell against the wall, her eyes already threatening to close.

"Don't you dare sleep Lizzie," he warned, his voice urgent as he searched for anything to make a fire with. Finally he settled with a half burnt log and some twigs. Once the fire was built he went back to Elizabeth who was already closing her eyes.

"So cold," she whispered and then sighed, "god Jack, I'm so weak. How did I ever become a pirate?"

"You? Weak?!" he cried, "only thing stronger than you is an army of ten dozen rabid mules or...the ocean when it's having a really bad temper fit."

"How did _you _become a pirate Jack?" she asked softly as he helped her near the fire and shoved a flask of rum in her hand.

He froze for a second, realizing no one had ever asked that, no one had ever cared about his past.

"Little brush with the East India Company, you see, I _lost _their cargo and they in turn burnt my ship and my forearm," he flashed her the P on his hand and smiled, "simple as that."

"Nothing is ever simple," she sighed and remained silent for a few moments, "your ship? They burnt it?"

He nodded, "that they did. But I loved it too much, perhaps the only thing I've ever loved that much," he remembered with a fond smile, "so naturally, I did what every man foolishly in love does."

"Cut out your heart?" she jested weakly her head dropping to his chest as they leaned against the wall.

"Not quite," he chuckled, "I was a bit more subtle. I traded my soul to get her back."

"Davy Jones," she said, suddenly realizing, "The Black Pearl!"

"Precisely."

She sniffed his scent, sea, rum and sweat and an undeniable smell of _him_.

"She's very lucky Jack," she whispered, "to have someone like you so madly in love with her. If only I knew I had someone who would trade their soul for me…it's a strangely exhilarating feeling, to feel loved."

"You do," he said hotly, she turned to look at him, her eyes questioning, "or have you forgotten your husband?" he added hastily.

Her eyes were sad, "I know he loved me…but can a man without a heart really sacrifice? I don't know. I don't know after seeing him that time, so different…and yet…I suppose I promised to love him for better or for worse…"

With that she snuggled against his chest, wrapping an arm around him as his heartbeat sounded in her ears. He relished these moments when they came, when she allowed herself to be the least bit vulnerable around him and talk to him.

"This is how life should be," she said, suddenly, honestly.

He agreed, it was as life should be, with her in his arms on a new adventure.

"Dodging a snow storm, in search of a diamond, not knowing quite what to expect next," she continued.

"I know exactly what you mean love."

And with that they were both asleep.

"Jack! Jack!"

He rubbed his eyes, it was morning, definitely morning and the fire was burnt out.

"Jack," she cried again, "look! The storm's stopped. We're not going to die."

"I told you so," he said with a crooked smile and followed her outside as she skipped and laughed.

"It feels so good to be alive," she said.

"I know the feeling," he tried to sound bitter but it came out as a laugh. Merrily she pulled him along, kicking the snow as they walked. She hugged him tight, pressing a friendly kiss to his cheek, "you were right."

"As I often am," he whispered, rubbing his cheek dumbly. It had been quite a while since he'd seen her in such a good mood.

She wasn't listening to him, instead she wrapped her arms around him in gratitude yet again and swayed back and forth as she giggled and they both fell stumbling back on the soft snow. Hastily, she rolled off of him, still laughing as she tossed some of the snow in the air.

"Somebody is uncharacteristically cheerful," he said steadily, a content smile on his face as he watched her, red from laughter.

"So would you Captain Sparrow," she cried, "had you been certain of your own death just a few hours ago," she informed him kicking some snow in his direction, and rolling away from the look on his face that read 'I'll get you for that'.

_I could die _right now_ and still feel happy, _Jack thought as he caught her in his arms, throwing her in soft pile of snow, she shrieked.

"Captain Sparrow," she cried, her voice rich with an overly aristocratic English accent, "it is hardly appropriate for a gentleman to—" her sentence was drowned as he threw some snow in her direction, it just happened to land in her face, "ah! I'm outraged," she said crossing her arms as he hovered above her, pinning her against the snow.

Suddenly the childlike joy was gone, replaced by a serious air of hesitation. He was close, so close…his lips looked delicious but she'd promised herself not to…

Involuntarily her hands gripped some of the snow impatiently, overcome with desire, she had to have his lips now. It had been so long since anyone had kissed her, touched her…

Before their lips met, she felt something against her palm, cutting into her skin.

"Ah!" she gasped, bringing her hand up to study her skin and right there amidst the white snow was a small piece that could've been ice except it was shining like it was radiating the sun.

"The diamond," Jack whispered, awed.

Shakily, she raised it and placed it in the second frame on the necklace, the silver melded with the stone and the two stones shone with unnatural light.

Before either could say a thing, Venus was in front of them and they jumped to their feet.

"You did it," she said, "you found the diamond."

"There was no sign marking it," Elizabeth said, confused, "we could've passed it without noticing."

Venus shook her head, "the diamond didn't have a set location. It came to anyone who dared look for it," she explained tired, "now that you've succeeded. I suppose I'll take you back to the beach."

"That would be peachy," Jack smiled, brushing the snow off his coat. Another vicious wind overcame them, sweeping them off their feet as they held on to each other, spinning and spinning before landing flat on their stomachs.

Jack hopped to his feet helping her up she dusted his coat off and then they both heard a click behind them and turned slowly.

Barbossa stood there waiting for them with his crew members, the stupid monkey on his shoulder and a pistol in his hand, aimed right at Jack.

"Hector," Jack smiled throwing his arms open, "how lovely of you to join us."

"Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth cried, "I saved your life!"

"Nothing against you a-personal, my dear king," he smiled, "but I think I need to eliminate that filth from the oceans."

Jack frowned, "oi! It's Captain Sparrow to you."

"This 'filth'—" Elizabeth started.

"Oi! Not you too love."

"Happens to be my friend. And should you go against the code and disobey me Captain Teague will be very angry."

"I always said they were more like guidelines," Barbossa chuckled as Elizabeth scanned the crew for her first mate.

"Where's Huang?"

"Oh, him and the crew put up quite a fight so we had to lock them in the brig," Barbossa said, annoyed, "loyalty is like a plague. And the Pearl got away before we could catch up. But once you're out of the way that won't be a problem."

"Never try to win a lady's heart by killing her man," Jack advised, still smiling.

Barbossa cocked his pistol, aiming with accuracy, "let's test you theory, why don't we?"

Elizabeth jumped in front of Jack, holding on to him.

"I'm afraid you'll have to take me down first," she said, determined.

Jack rolled his eyes, "let the old man fail on his own love, you don't need to help along."

"I'm not moving," she said.

He chuckled, "that might be a wise move actually. I never worry when he aims _at _me, it's when he aims at the person beside me that I really start to worry."

"Enough," Barbossa growled, "move missy, I'm shooting anyway."

"No," Elizabeth cried.

"For once I agree with the hag and his prickly beard," Jack warned, trying to push her aside.

"No!"

"Damn it Elizabeth—" Jack growled, irate now. And finally Barbossa pulled the trigger and just as the bullet soared towards them Jack tried to throw them both to the ground, but it was already too late. As the bullet hit an arm, both bodies were thrown back from the force.

They hit the snow together, a splash of blood staining the spot beneath them.

* * *

"They never learn, do they?" Diana rolled her eyes, trying not show just how intrigued she was to find out the rest, "how many times does an old man with a monkey have to betray them before they stop letting him on board."

Barbossa smiled, "in their defense I'm quite convincing when needed."

She sighed, "go on then…who was shot?"

* * *

"Elizabeth," Jack whispered urgently, holding her by the shoulders as she lay on top of him, a spot of blood on her shoulder, "bloody hell, Lizzie, darling…" he mumbled, barely able to speak. She was hurt, she was hurt and perhaps dying because of him and there were so many things he wanted to tell her, "please be all right."

"Jack I'm fine," she assured him, rolling off him, only slightly, "I'm not shot…"

She was shot! He could see the blood on her shirt. How was she fine?

Suddenly her eyes seem to grow round with horror as she clasped a hand on her mouth, kneeling beside him. "Jack, _you've _been shot," she cried hotly.

He looked down at his own shirt, "oh bugger!" he muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Barbossa chuckled, "how touching! Take her to the brig gents and leave him here to die…"

Elizabeth clung to him with all her might, tears already threatening to fall, "I will not move from this spot until you promise to bring him along to the brig."

"Missy, don't be foolish," Barbossa warned.

"Leave us both here then," Elizabeth decided.

"You know I won't do that," he warned, "bodes ill to maroon the pirate king."

"Then bring him along!" she shouted.

"I suppose it doesn't matter _where _he dies as long as he does," he agreed, "bring them along gents."

One man pulled Elizabeth away as two others dragged Jack to his feet, "Oi!" he shouted, "I can walk by myself thanks very much," he tugged his arm away, taking a couple of steps before falling flat on his face, "I'm all right," he assured everyone with a smile, "little help here?"

Through tears, Elizabeth watched him over her shoulder, smiling at how he remained so incredibly Jack under the worst circumstances.

Once in the brig Jack leaned against the wall, he'd remained cocky and calm in front of their captors but once they were alone he let his smile melt into pained expression, he twisted his face and leaned against the wall.

She tried to be cool for his sake, he knelt by his side examining the wound. "You're lucky—"

He laughed at that.

"You _are _lucky Jack. It went right through," she said cradling his head, "and it missed your heart, you lucky bastard."

She tried to keep herself composed, "you'll be fine."

"You're probably right…" he croaked weakly, letting his eyes flutter closed, "but I feel cold…a strange darkness is overcoming me…" he groaned in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

At this she broke down, sobbing at his side, "Jack don't die. Please don't leave me…" she cried as she rested his head on her chest, kissing his eyelids, his cheek and jaw, "oh god, I never told you…"

He opened his eyes, a smile in them, "love, it was a joke. I'll be fine…I've had worse," he assured her, "you need to steal yourself some sense of humor in one of those raids."

This calmed her a bit but didn't stop her crying, "anything I can do?" she asked as she ripped some cloth from her shirt, bandaging him.

"There's one thing," he croaked.

"What? Tell me."

He smiled, "I could do with a kiss," he said, closing his eyes and making a kissy face.

She smiled and slapped him on the shoulder, as she let him rest his head on her again, "augh! You're fine," she laughed, "but I'll kiss you anyway," she added in a softer voice, dipping her head to kiss his lips fervently, almost begging him not to die, showing everything she felt for him.

"There are worse ways to die," he decided when they broke apart, and then he coughed jus a bit and Elizabeth was horrified to find that he was coughing blood.

"Oh god," she muttered as Jack gasped for air.

"Not good," he choked between coughs. She lay him on his side, kneeling beside him with worry in her eyes and wiped away the blood from his lips.

"You'll be all right, you'll be all right," she whispered tearfully over and over until he grabbed her by the wrist, his eyes deadly serious this time.

"Darling…" he whispered trying to smile but failing miserably, "I need you to get me…"

"What Jack?" she said, "tell me."

"On my belt, the bottle…with the water from the fountain," he explained, "they took it…it's on the table…see if you can reach."

She was already on her feet, stretching her arm between the bars, not caring at all that she could dislocate it at any second…she reached for the bottle with all her might, trying to draw it closer with her middle finger, trying not to let Jack's painful coughs and the thought of his seeping wound unnerve her.

* * *

When Barbossa walked down the steps a few minutes later, he was greeted with the most horrible sight in the world. For all he wished Jack Sparrow dead, he'd never wished him dead like this and he'd never expected to see him so pale, so still, so devoid of life…lying in a brig, a pool of blood surrounding him.

Elizabeth leaned over him, pressing soft kisses to his lips, "my darling," she cried, voice barely recognizable between sobs, "don't be dead Jack, I need you…I never wanted you to die, my love," she sobbed, a fresh stream of tears down her face as she said the last two words, "I could get the bottle…I'll get the bottle…not too late…" she flung herself on him, not caring at all that she was bathed in his blood and kissed the wound, kissed his throat, kissed his lips.

"My darling Jack, my life is …I can't loose you again," finally she realized that there was someone else there, she looked at Barbossa with wild eyes, filled with rage and anger but pleading him and begging him above all else, "you killed him," she cried, "how could you?" she shouted and then her face softened, there was a long pause, "Hector please, let me out…if we can just get the bottle…please…" she begged, her hands still resting on Jack, her eyes uneasy like a stormy ocean.

* * *

**HAH! Review and you shall get the next chapter. By the way...I have a new blog and I'll be mentioning you guys and in a short while. I you visit: candy-shoes./ in a few days you'll see that I've left a couple of shout outs to you guys. So drop by whenever you can and leave me a word!  
**


End file.
